Ruined
by Incidental Vegan Cannibal
Summary: When Mako can't escape the Triple Threats in "The Sting," Asami stays to protect him. Despite killing her rapists, the two of them are haunted by the attack for months. Mako finally returns Asami's earlier favor, saving her and her unborn baby from dishonor... but Asami is in love with someone else. Past rape/violence, pregnancy, abortion, Marriage Of Convenience, Makorrasami h/c.
1. Chapter 1

"Mako! Can you hear me? Come on, Mako. I need you. Please wake up."

Mako opened his eyes and groaned.

Asami's face, hovering a foot above his, swooped down to kiss him on the forehead. "Mako!" Her tears dripped on his forehead. "I was so afraid you'd never wake up. How's your head?"

"I've had worse," he said, although he wasn't sure he had. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know." Asami shook the tears off her face. "Maybe half an hour?"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know," Asami said. "They dragged us in here, tied my hands like this-" She shrugged to highlight that her hands were now bound behind her back like Mako's. "-and then they just left."

Mako looked around, taking in their surroundings. They were somewhere in the middle of the ship, locked inside a storage room, from the looks of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Asami nodded. "I'm sorer than I've ever been in my life, but I think I'll heal. Can you firebend me out of these ropes?"

"Give me your hands," Mako said.

She shifted, wincing with every movement, until she was holding his hands in hers.

"I'll probably burn you again," he warned her.

"Just do it," she said over her shoulder.

He grasped the ropes around her wrist and ignited them. For the second time that evening, he singed Asami while trying to help her. He extinguished the fire as soon as he felt her break free of the ropes, but he could already smell her skin burning.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine." Asami brushed the ropes off and stretched her arms. "Let me find something to free you with."

She pulled her jacket closed over her torn dress and paced the room, checking shelves and bins. When she came across a pair of scissors, she brandished them and knelt behind Mako.

"Hold still," she said. "I don't want to cut you by accident."

He would have felt better if she had cut him, but she was as careful as always. She cut him free, but his arms hung uselessly at his sides. Asami cut the ropes on his ankles, and then she rubbed down his arms while he kicked his legs to restore circulation.

"We need to call for help," Asami said, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "We're pretty much dead in the water. The captain took off with the Triple Threats."

"I bet he was paid off too," Mako said. "Ugh! How could I be so stupid? This is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault." Asami tugged him onto his feet. "I was the one who begged you to help me. All I could think about when they were kicking you was that you were going to die, and it was going to be all my fault for guilting you into doing this."

Mako had to lean heavily on Asami just to stay on his feet He put his arm around her shoulders, his other hand holding his ribs.

"No," he said. "This isn't your fault. I never should have trusted them. We can't change that now, though. What's the plan?"

"Let's get to the bridge," she suggested. "We can radio Varrick for help."

They made slow progress, mainly due to Mako's reluctance to put his weight on Asami. When they finally arrived, Asami sat Mako on the sofa and fiddled with the radio.

"Asami to Varrick, Asami to Varrick, over," she said.

There was silence for a moment, then Zhu Li's voice answered, "Varrick will be here in a minute, over."

"Thanks," Asami said. "Over."

A few minutes later, Varrick's voice boomed from the radio. "Asami! Great to hear from you. How was the thing?"

"Not good," Asami said. "Mako and I need a healer, and I need a personal favor from you. Over."

"Go for it," Varrick said.

"I need you to go by my warehouse," she said. "The gang we hired for protection double-crossed us. I'm worried whoever hired them might have cleaned out my factory. Would you mind checking on it for me? Over."

"I'm already on my way," Varrick said. "Oh, wait. Do you need a specific kind of healer?"

"No," Asami said. "As long as she's good. And a woman."

"You got it," Varrick said. "Can you get the ship to port?"

"Negative. Looks like they completely disabled steering and power. We're sitting turtleducks. I don't even know how I'm talking to you. Sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "It'll give me an excuse to really test out a new bit of technology I've been sitting on. You two hang tight, and we'll be there in two shakes of a rabbit-lion's tail. Over."

Asami replaced the radio and snooped through Varrick's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Looking for this." Asami held up a blue carafe. She opened it and sniffed it. "Phew. Yeah, this should do the trick."

She took a gulp from the glass bottle and made a face. She offered it to Mako, who refused.

"Come on, Mako. I think we've earned a drink," she said.

"I'll pass," Mako said. His head felt woozy enough as it was, and besides, he didn't deserve to get drunk. He deserved to enjoy every minute of pain, the way Asami had suffered while he'd been knocked out.

Asami shrugged and took another drink. As she lowered the carafe, she glanced around the room.

"What do you need?" Mako asked.

"Some kind of fabric," she said.

He pulled his scarf off his neck and offered it to her.

"Oh, no," she said. "I don't want to ruin it."

"Ruin it? What do you need it for?"

Asami reached inside her jacket and tore off a strip from her ruined white chemise. "I was going to start cleaning your injuries. They look pretty bad."

She dabbed blood away from his brow, his chin, the area right under his broken nose. She was sweeter and a whole lot gentler than he deserved.

"So... you need a healer, too?" he asked to break the silence. "Why?"

She lowered her eyes, as if she were too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. "I have some injuries of my own," she said. "Nothing like yours, but I'm worried there might be some permanent damage."

"Sex injuries are a real thing?" Mako asked in surprise.

"Yes. Well, in this case..." She swallowed and kept her eyes on the cut on his cheek. "In this case, technically, it would be rape injuries, but yes. I hope it heals right. There was so much blood, Mako."

"Don't worry," he said. "They probably just took your virginity."

She blinked at him, once, twice, three times.

"Mako, you and I had sex," she said. "Multiple times. And you weren't even my first. How could they have taken my virginity?"

"I just figured I didn't go deep enough to break... whatever girls have up there."

Asami gave him a puzzled look. "It doesn't work like that. _At all._ Where did you even...? You know what, let's talk about this later. I'm more worried about getting us home right now." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "If my company goes bankrupt..."

Mako took the carafe from her hands, poured a bit of alcohol on the end of his scarf, and used the damp cloth to wipe the makeup, dried blood, and flaky white patches off Asami's face. "Everything will be okay," he said. "We have enough to worry about right here. Let's not worry about theoretical problems until we know for sure they're happening."

"You're right." She put her hand on his. "Thank you."

He wiped her dripping nose on a dry part of his scarf, and she went back to tending to his injuries. When she touched his swollen eye, he flinched away from her fingers.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Does my face look as bad as it feels?"

"Probably worse," she said.

They both snorted with laughter at that, but then Mako ruined it by grimacing in pain. The brief flicker of amusement disappeared from Asami's face, leaving all the previous worry and guilt. He continued cleaning her with his scarf. When he delved below her collarbones, she shoved his hands away.

"That's good, thanks," she said. "I'll take a bath in a little bit."

"You can take a bath now," he said.

"No, I have to wait."

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Go take a bath if you want."

"I can't," she said. "I heard you're not supposed to bathe until after the police examine you."

Mako frowned, which hurt a lot more than he was expecting. "Trust me, Asami, you don't want to talk to the police."

"I won't tell them what we were up to," Asami said. "But we have to report it! Mako, if I don't say anything and those gangsters hurt anyone else-"

"They won't," Mako said flatly. "We'll handle it. But I'm telling you, as a cop, the police are the last people you want finding out about this. Do you really want the Lu and Gang making you say what happened over and over again? Do you want them laughing about it the second you leave the room? They're not going to catch the Triple Threats, and even if they did, the jury wouldn't convict them."

"But they're gangsters," Asami said. "At least some of them have done this before! Surely there would be other witnesses-"

"The Triple Threats have a way of making witnesses disappear," Mako said. "If they didn't make you disappear too, the police and lawyers would drag you-and your company-through the mud. They'll ask what you were doing with the Triple Threats in the first place. They'll measure the length of your skirt and make you write a list of every person you've ever had relations with. They'll turn the tables on you and try to hang you up for making false reports. Please, Asami. I'm begging you not go to the police, and not just because it could cost me my job. I've never seen anyone make a report and not regret it later."

Asami sighed. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking for," Mako said.

Asami grabbed an ornate gold pipe and a small wooden box from Varrick's belongings. She sat next to Mako and opened the box, dropping a pinch of its contents into the pipe.

"What is that?" Mako asked.

"Opium." She showed him the label on the box, which read, 'Varrick's Opium. Do NOT Steal.' "No lighter, though."

"I've got it." He took the pipe from her and lit a weak flame over the end.

Asami sucked air through the pipe like she knew what she was doing, so he simply provided the fire until she pulled the pipe away from him. He scrutinized her movements, and when she offered the pipe to him, he imitated her. He took a deep breath, coughed, and took another hit. His pain lessened almost instantly. He took one more puff before handing it to Asami.

"Wow," he said. "That's something else."

"First time?" she asked.

"Yes. Why do I get the feeling you know a lot more about opium than I do?"

Asami took a long drag off the pipe, closing her eyes and holding her breath for a moment before exhaling. "What did you think women used for painful female problems?"

"I honestly didn't realize that was a thing."

"Monthly cycles can be really painful," she said. "And other things, too. We take opium to dull the pain. Now you know." She took a smaller puff. "Do you need to lie down?"

He probably did, but he'd already laid down enough while she needed him.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Okay." She lay down on her side, using his knee for a pillow. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," he said.

She seemed so vulnerable lying there. He put his hand on her shoulder, but he pulled it away instantly when she startled at the touch.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "You just surprised me."

There was another uncomfortable silence between them. Mako picked at the lint on the sofa, unsure what to do or say.

"Was that stuff true?" he finally asked.

"What stuff?"

"About you and Korra."

"Of course not," Asami said. "I only said it because they were going to kill you if I couldn't get Ping off."

"Oh," he said. "Thanks for keeping me alive, in that case."

"I wasn't going to let you die," Asami said. "Not when I was the one who asked you to help me."

"I wish you would have," he said. "You could have gotten away."

"But you couldn't have," she pointed out. "Stop arguing and be grateful. We're both alive."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I am grateful"

She reached behind her and picked up his hand, setting it back onto her shoulder. They sat like that for a long time. It wasn't until he felt something wet on his knee that he realized she was crying. Mako offered her the pipe, but Asami pushed it away.

"Come on," he said. "I don't want you in pain."

"It's not that," she said. "I'm not crying because of the pain."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, perplexed.

"I'm so worried about my company," she said, swallowing hard. "I feel like they stole everything from me. And when I lie still, I can feel them moving inside me. And... and my father would be so disappointed in me!" Asami wept harder. "If he ever found out that I'd gotten on a ship with a half dozen gangsters from a bending triad, much less that I'd let them... I'd let them... Mako, if he finds out, he'll think I seduced them! And if the company folds because of my stupidity-"

"The company won't fold," Mako said. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep it afloat. I owe you my life; it's the least I can do. And what the Triple Threats did to you isn't your fault! It's my fault for getting caught. You were holding your own just fine until you stopped to protect me. It's not your fault."

"It's my fault for being in this situation in the first place." She wiped her nose on the collar of her jacket. "And you were right, a few minutes ago. If I go to the police, they'll blame me and start dredging up my old lovers and ruin whatever's left of my reputation. Of my company. Oh, I was so foolish! I would give anything to go back and not get on this awful ship."

"Me too," Mako said. "But we can't."

"I know!" She curled her knees up to her chin. "I know."

Mako massaged her back through her dusty jacket as she cried herself into an uneasy, drugged sleep. He was sorely tempted to follow her lead, but he was determined to keep watch over her until help arrived. The silence made his ears ring, but instead of the usual high pitched squeal, he heard Asami's screams this time. Mako pressed his hands over his ears, but it didn't block out the sound.

Help arrived about twenty minutes later.

"Helloooo?" Bolin called. "Yoohoooo! Mako! Asami!"

Asami stirred at the sound of her name. Her jacket fell open, exposing her breasts, so Mako tossed a nearby blanket over her.

"In here, Bolin. And shhh!" Mako held a finger in front of his mouth.

"Sorry," Bolin whispered loudly, poking his head inside the room. "There you are! Whoa, you really do need a healer."

"I'm fine," Mako said. "Heal Asami first."

Varrick and Zhu Li piled in after Bolin.

"Aha," Varrick said. "You found them. Good work, Bolin."

"Why didn't you tell me this was for Asami?" Bolin demanded. "I totally would've helped if I'd known it was for her! You should have mentioned that!"

"I thought I did," Mako said.

"Never mind that," Varrick said. "What the flameo happened to you two? Asami was pretty vague over the radio."

"The Triple Threats double-crossed us," Mako said. "They beat me up and... they forced themselves on Asami."

"Oh, boy," Varrick said. "Did they do any physical damage to her?"

"I don't think she would have asked for a healer if they didn't," Mako said tersely. "All I know is that she's bleeding and in a lot of pain."

"Uh, bleeding?" Bolin made a face that would have been comical in another situation.

"Yes," Mako said. "Those bastards are going to pay. And when I find out who hired them, I'm really going to make them wish they'd never been born."

"I'll help," Bolin offered. "You know I think of Asami as-"

"A sister who got separated from us at birth," Mako said. "I know. You've told me a dozen times."

A creaking, rushing sound came from the ceiling overhead.

"That'll be the healer," Varrick said, waving his hands wildly. "Waterbenders and their water, am I right? Who's first for a healing?"

Mako shook Asami. She elbowed him in the arm without waking.

"I guess I will go first after all," Mako said. "Bolin, can you keep an eye on Asami while I'm in my session?"

"You bet!" Bolin assumed a protective stance near the couch. "Nuktuk will defend the beautiful Asami with his life!"

Mako was too tired and sore to even roll his eyes. "Just tell her where I went if she wakes up," he said.

"Got it," Bolin said.

"Zhu Li, you stay with them," Varrick said.

"Yes, Sir." Zhu Li bowed.

"Will someone pull me up?" Mako asked

Varrick and Bolin each grabbed one of Mako's hands and heaved him off the sofa. Varrick helped Mako into the adjacent bathroom, which was decorated in plush blues and silvers. A middle-aged woman was running water into the tub.

"Strip down to your underwear," she ordered.

Mako hoped the lady would be a little gentler with Asami. The last thing Asami needed was another stranger trying to get her naked. Mako struggled with his clothes for a few minutes before Varrick finally helped him undress.

"Get in the tub," the healer said.

Mako, wearing only his undershorts, held onto Varrick for support while sinking into the cool water.

"Does it have to be this cold?" Mako asked, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"I couldn't get the hot water to work," the healer said. "I think it's because the engine isn't running."

Mako heated the water with his fists until it was so hot it itched. The waterbender waved her hands over the water, making it glow a bright sky blue.

"Now, Mako." Varrick settled onto the closed commode, resting his chin on his hands. "Tell me everything that happened. Did these guys attack you out of nowhere, or did you two do something to provoke them?"

"We didn't do anything," Mako said. "I overheard them say they were being paid to keep us distracted, so Asami and I tried to bolt. Only, we didn't get very far. They hit me over the head with something, and I went down. Asami stayed behind to protect me." He wished the waterbender could heal his pride over that particular incident. "She couldn't fight all of them and keep me safe at the same time, so she surrendered. They tied us up and beat me some more, and then..." He winced as the healer concentrated the energy over his broken ribs. "Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to make sense of it," Varrick said. "I want to know what we're up against. So help me understand: they caught you trying to escape, some kind of fight ensued, you both got tied up, and they raped Asami... why, exactly?"

"To put her in her place," Mako said.

"What, as a woman?"

"And as a nonbender," Mako said. "They said it was just for fun, but I know those guys. They don't like working for women, especially not rich and powerful nonbender women."

"Well, it could have been worse, am I right?" Varrick scratched his mustache. "At least they didn't hurt her as bad as they hurt you."

"Apparently they were under orders not to," Mako said. "They said they could bump me off if they wanted to, but that they weren't allowed to seriously hurt Asami."

"You would think 'brutally gang rape' would be covered under the definition of 'seriously hurt,'" Varrick muttered.

"They're gangsters," Mako said. "They'll take any loophole they can find."

"Sure sounds like it," Varrick said. "So, they were under orders not to hurt Asami, but you were fair game. What do you make of that?"

"I guess someone had a moral objection to hurting women," Mako said. "Or... maybe...? No, it's crazy."

"I'm all about crazy," Varrick said. "What are you thinking?"

"What if someone close to Asami did this?" Mako asked. "Someone who wants control of her company, but doesn't want her hurt?"

"Who do you have in mind?" Varrick asked.

"Hiroshi," Mako said. "He must have someone on the outside working for him!"

"Hmm," Varrick said. "You might be onto something there."

The healer started working on Mako's face just then, so the conversation came to a halt.

"I'm not going to be able to restore that tooth," the healer said. "All I can do is stop the bleeding and close the wound so you don't get a dry socket."

"I don't care," Mako said. "I just need to be able to fight again."

The healer surrounded his head with the glowy water, and Mako stopped talking while she worked. She might have had a harsher bedside manner than Chief Beifong, but she'd made Mako feel at least eighty percent better in a matter of minutes. He could see why Varrick had hired her.

"All finished," she said. "You'll probably need a follow up session in a couple of days."

"I'm fine, thanks." Mako stood up, feeling sore but significantly less broken.

Varrick handed him a towel, and Mako dried off and pulled his clothes back on.

"Was there someone else I was supposed to heal?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, we just have to wake her up," Varrick said.

"I'll do it," Mako said. "She might be scared if anyone else wakes her."

The others crowded around while Mako knelt next to the sofa. "Asami, are you ready for your healing session?" he asked. He shook her shoulder gently. "Asami-"

She woke with a start at his touch, half-raising herself off the cushions and staring around the room wildly. The left side of her face bore red lines from the wrinkles in the sofa fabric. Mako could feel her trembling through the cushions, and her breathing was as jerky as it'd been during her earlier ordeal: fast inhale, hold, fast exhale, hold, repeat.

"Give her some space, you guys," Mako said, waving away the four adults standing right behind him. "Go sit down in those chairs over there. You wouldn't want a bunch of people towering over you if you were in her shoes."

Bolin and Varrick sat, while Zhu Li and the healer simply took a few steps back.

Asami rubbed her eyes, smudging what was left of her makeup. "Where am I?"

"Varrick's ship," Mako said. "You called Varrick and then smoked some of his opium and fell asleep. Remember?"

"Oh, no." She covered her face with one hand, her fingers splayed out. "Does that mean that everything really happened?"

"Sorry," Mako said.

"I should sleep." Asami pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I hurt so badly..."

"I know," Mako said. "But the healer is here now. Do you want to get in the bath and let her heal you?"

Asami nodded. Mako helped her sit up, and she blinked in a drugged haze while clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Bolin?" she asked, squinting. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I hope you don't mind, but I kind of overheard that you guys were in trouble and decided to tag along," Bolin said. "Is that okay?"

"No, it's great to see you." Asami yawned. "Sorry, I'm not completely myself right now. Varrick? Did you go by my factory?"

"Yeah, and I have good news and bad news," Varrick said. "The good news is that I have plenty more opium where that came from!"

"And the bad news?"

"Everything was wiped clean," Varrick said. "Those thieves didn't leave a single screw behind."

"No." Asami slid from the sofa onto her knees, her hair and the blanket draping protectively over her. "No, no, please! What could I possibly have done to deserve this?" She sobbed into the handful of blanket in her fist. "What kind of horrible, messed up human being would pay gangsters to hurt me-for hours-just to steal my merchandise?! If I ever meet that monster-"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Varrick said. "Maybe whoever hired the Triple Threats didn't plan for things to go down like that."

"I don't care," Asami said, staring down at her white knuckles. "It's over. I'm ruined. I give up."

"Give up on what?" Bolin asked, squatting down on her other side.

"Life!" Asami wiped at her eyes. "I might as well lie down and die right here. I have nothing left to live for."

Bolin glanced at Mako. "Hey, everything will be okay," Bolin said, patting Asami's shoulder. "Probably."

Asami cried harder at that.

"Why don't we get you into that healing session?" Mako suggested. "I know you're exhausted and in a lot of pain. Is that okay?"

"No, I can't afford a healer!" Asami wailed. "I can't even afford a cup of tea! I'm bankrupt!"

Varrick shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. Or maybe guilty? Mako narrowed his unswollen eye at the guy, trying to figure him out.

"Asami, I don't want you to worry about a thing right now," Varrick said. "I'll pay for the healer _and_ a cup of tea. How about that?"

"Why would you do that?" Asami asked.

"Why? Why?!" Varrick stood up and paced, waving his arms wildly. "I'm insulted that you would even ask such a thing! Why would I pay for your healer?! Because... because you're a friend, that's why! You're a friend, and an esteemed business associate, and I'm sure you'll return the favor some day. So you just hop in that bathtub and don't worry about a thing for now."

"Mako too?" Asami asked.

"I already had my session," Mako said. "Let's get you taken care of now, okay? Please?"

Asami nodded, struggling to regain her composure. Mako tucked the blanket tightly around her, and then he and Bolin lifted her onto her feet.

"Zhu Li, help Asami do... whatever she needs to do," Varrick said.

Zhu Li bowed slightly and followed Asami into the bathroom. Bolin quickly ducked back into the other room, but Asami's fingers dug into Mako's sleeve.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," she said.

"No, of course not," he said, even though he'd rather have been anywhere else. "I'll stay with you if you want me to."

Asami nodded and began removing her clothes, aided by Zhu Li. Mako kicked the door closed and looked down at his hands while she undressed. A sniffing sound made him glance up. Asami had stripped off everything but her garter belt and singed stockings, and she was examining her bruises and burns in the mirror.

"It looks worse than I thought," she said.

The healer cleared her throat. "Not to rush you, dear, but the sooner we get those burns taken care of, the less likely it is you'll have scars."

Asami stripped off the remains of her torn stockings and her charred garter belt. Mako leaned against a wall and looked away to protect her modesty. He heard her step into the water and then, a few seconds later, hiss in pain as Zhu Li helped her slide into the warm water.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked. "Did the water burn you?

"No, I'm fine," Asami said, her voice strained. "It just stings. Thanks, Zhu Li. I'll be okay now, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Zhu Li bowed to Asami before leaving.

The healer pulled two streams of water out of the tub, making Asami flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart," the healer said.

The pet name instantly reminded Mako of the Triple Threats. From the way Asami clutched the bathtub rim, he guessed he wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry," Asami said. "My attackers, they, uh..." She swallowed her tears. "They used waterbending on me. Inside me. It was horrible."

"That's become a really popular technique." The healer said, as if she were discussing fashion trends. "It's terrible the way some benders oppress and hurt non-benders just because they can. Not all benders, of course."

As she spoke, she pooled the bathwater over her hands until it glowed a bright blue.

"Those are some ugly burns," The healer said. "They'll probably leave scars. The ones on your wrists aren't too bad, but this one on your leg is pretty nasty looking. Oh, and these go most of the way up your inner thighs. That must have been pretty painful."

Asami nodded as the waterbender healed the burns.

"At least it's nothing too serious," the healer said. "Usually when I make house calls, it's for life-threatening burns. People set on fire and left to die."

Asami pressed her lips together and looked down at the glowing water. Mako crossed his arms.

"We appreciate you coming to us, even though our injuries weren't as life-threatening as you usually deal with," Mako said. "I trust Varrick is paying you well, both for your services and your discretion?"

"Hm," the healer agreed. She started on the burns on Asami's legs.

Asami sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that much," the healer chided her.

"I know. It's just that... my mother was one of those people who was set on fire and left to die," Asami choked out. "Ever since the Triple Threats burned me, I keep hearing her screams whenever it's too quiet."

Mako raised his head, surprised that she was hearing screams out of silence, too.

"A lot of people have lost their parents to firebenders," the healer said. "It sure doesn't make them look good, does it? No offense, sir."

"None taken," Mako said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The healer kept shifting the water around, and Asami eventually regained her composure again.

"Can you do anything about these bruises?" Asami asked, gesturing to the spatter of hickeys across her chest and neck. "I don't want anyone to see them."

The healer focused her energy on them, and Mako watched the ugly bruises fade.

"That's the best I can do," the healer said. "I need you to spread your legs for me now."

Asami's shoulders stiffened, her knees locking as the healer tried to open them. The healer huffed in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Asami said. "I'm really trying."

"Just give her a second," Mako told the healer.

Asami closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. As she blew out the third breath, she pressed her trembling knees against either side of the tub.

"Good," the healer said. "Just relax."

"I'm trying," Asami said.

"She was just attacked by five gangsters," Mako said. "It's probably not that easy for her to relax."

"Hm. You know, it doesn't surprise me that these scandals are happening more often," the healer remarked as she healed the burns on Asami's inner thighs. "Girls around here keep wearing their skirts higher and higher! No offense, dear, but I'm sure they wouldn't have taken their frustrations out on you if you'd just dressed a little more respectably. The woman has to plant the idea in a man's mind for him to act on it. A good lesson for next time, I guess. No one makes the same mistake twice, after something like this."

"No," Asami agreed, her voice thick with tears. "I imagine not."

Mako wished there was a way to make the healer shut up without offending her to the point of risking Asami's care. He couldn't think of any, so he kept his mouth shut and glared at the healer's back.

"That's all for the burns, dear," the healer said. "I see you do have some tearing."

Mako tensed, wishing he could run out the bathroom door. This was the last thing he wanted to be eavesdropping on.

"Is it bad?" Asami asked. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes. It's hardly anything," the healer assured her.

"It doesn't feel like 'hardly anything,'" Asami said.

"That's just because it's in a sensitive area. It's actually a very common type of tearing. I've seen much, much worse. Hold still while I fix it right up for you."

Asami inhaled through her teeth, her body rigid.

"Is that better?" the healer asked.

"Yes," Asami said through chattering teeth. "Thank you."

The waterbender raised up a serpent-like blob of water, freezing both Mako and Asami in their places, and then she shoved it into Asami without warning. Mako stared, mouth open. How could anyone-especially a healer-not realize how violent and terrifyingly sexual that action was? Even if Asami hadn't just disclosed that rogue waterbenders had done the same thing to her an hour ago, it seemed horribly inappropriate not to warn her. But maybe Mako was just overly sensitive after witnessing Asami's earlier ordeal.

Whatever the case, Asami was equally distressed. She banged the back of her head on the tub in her panic to get away from the perceived assault. The healer held Asami down by pressing her palm between Asami's collarbones, as if she were calming a frightened rabbaroo.

"I have to take care of your internal injuries," the healer said, so impatiently Mako wanted to shake her by the shoulders. "I'm not sure what you were expecting."

Asami covered her mouth with one hand, trying to stifle her sobs. Her other hand jutted out of the bathtub, splashing water all over the rug, her fingers stretching for Mako. Mako crawled over to the tub, cupping her steaming hand in both of his.

"It's okay, Asami," he said, his monotone words masking his own turmoil. "It will be over soon."

Asami just inhaled jerkily.

"There's a lot of bruising on the entrance to your womb," the healer said. "It'll take me a few minutes to fix it."

Asami's nails dug into Mako's knuckles. Mako extracted one hand and used it to massage the back of Asami's head, where she'd bumped it a moment before. She wept quietly into his hands, her knees quivering against the sides of the tub.

"Uh... is this actually helping?" he asked.

Asami sniffed and nodded, kissing the back of his fingers. Once again, Mako could only watch helplessly as someone violated her. He wanted to be sick again, but he hadn't eaten or drunk anything since puking all over the deck.

The healer finally released the water, and Asami took a shuddering breath. She closed her knees, and her body slowly relaxed.

"Do you have any other concerns?" the healer asked. unrolling her sleeves.

Asami took another unsteady breath. "What about my cycle?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," the woman said. "If you have any interruptions lasting longer than a month or so, you should make an appointment with a women's healer."

"I can't afford to see a women's healer." Asami's fingertips dabbed tears from the corners of her eyes. "I've lost everything today. If I lose my cycle, too, I'll... I'll jump off the Silk Road Bridge."

"There's no need to be dramatic; most healers will work something out with with you." The woman dried her hands on a towel. "If that's all, I guess I'll be off. I'll leave the bill with Varrick."

She left, not bothering to close the door. Before Mako could properly fume about her disrespect for Asami's privacy, Zhu Li hurried in, handed a stack of women's clothes to Mako, and hurried back out-shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ready to get out?" Mako asked.

"No," Asami said. "I'm not ready to face the others yet. And I'd really like to clean up properly."

"Take your time," Mako said.

She let go of his hand, and he sat back against the wall. She rubbed some of the fancy soap into a lather and worked it into her hair. When she plunged herself under the water, Mako sat upright, ready to drag her back up if she stayed under too long. She emerged a few seconds later, though, gasping and wiping water out of her face. She massaged some kind of lotion onto the bottom half of her hair, tucked it over her shoulder, and began scrubbing herself down with soap and a sponge.

"That waterbender was kind of... abrupt, wasn't she?" Mako asked.

"She was cruel," Asami said. "But she was right."

"About what?"

"Everything," Asami said. "I must have planted the seed into their minds one way or another."

"No," Mako said. "You heard them. Some of them have done it to other girls. They do it to intimidate and hurt people, especially nonbenders."

Asami just sighed.

"You aren't really going to jump off a bridge, right?" Mako asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Asami said, sinking up to her shoulders in the water.

"Look, I don't understand all the details of women's health, but nothing is worth your life," Mako said. "Whatever you're afraid of, I'll take care of it, okay? Financially, or... whatever you need. If the worst happens, I'll be there for you."

"Like you were there for me after my father went on his rampage and I had to leave my home?" Asami asked.

Mako winced, but she had a point. "Asami-"

"So if the worst happens, and I give birth to a baby that looks and bends just like one of my rapists, you'll take me in?" she demanded. "You'll financially support the two of us? For how long? Until Korra gets back from her business trip?"

Mako banged his forehead against the tub. "I'm so stupid," he said. "I'm sorry, Asami. I should never have cheated on you, especially not when you were in such a dark place. But I promise you, this time, I'll be there for you. Whatever happens."

"Don't offer to take care of me because you don't want me to jump off a bridge," Asami said. "I don't want your friendship-or anything else, for that matter-out of pity or guilt."

"I promise," he assured her. "I'll take care of you because I want to, and for no other reason."

They were silent for a long time, the only sound the splash and gurgle of the water. Mako formed a plan in his mind, a way to get each of the Triple Threats alone long enough to get some revenge. He was just imagining burning off Viper's 'instrument' when Asami sat up in the tub and splashed water over her face.

"Could you please hand me a towel?" she asked.

Mako offered her a plushy blue towel rolled into a cylinder. She shook it loose and dried her face.

"I'll be out in just a minute," she said. "Will you ask Varrick if he's ready to go?"

Mako forced himself onto his feet and left her to towel off and get dressed. He made sure to pull the door closed for her privacy.

"How is she?" Bolin asked in a loud whisper.

"I think we both just need some time," Mako said. "She's pretty upset about her company. Varrick, she wants to know if you're ready to go."

"Sure," he said. "As soon as you two are ready, I'll tell the tugboat to pull us back to the docks."

Mako knocked on bathroom door. "Asami? Varrick said-"

"I heard." Asami slid the door open. "I'm ready."

She looked tired but determined. She had buttoned the dark blue jacket all the way to her neck, and her damp hair was wrapped into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She looked tired and a lot younger, somehow, without her usual makeup.

Varrick jumped up and grabbed the radio. "All right, we're good to go."

The ship jolted. Mako grabbed the door frame with one hand and Asami's arm with the other, steadying her. Asami politely pulled her arm free and dropped onto the sofa. Varrick returned to his seat and stretched out, and Mako joined Asami.

"You look... nice, Asami," Bolin offered, fidgeting like he was dying to jump out of his seat and rush over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said.

"Are you sure?" He frowned. "Mako said the Triple Threats hurt you. I just want you to know you're totally safe with me."

"Thanks," Asami said, giving Bolin a weak smile. "I feel safer already."

"Do you want a hug?" Bolin asked. "Because I'll totally give you a hug if you want one. But I respect that you might need space right now and don't want a hug. My feelings won't be hurt at all. In fact-"

"Bolin," Mako snapped. "Knock it off."

"Oh, right." Bolin hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Asami said. "I would actually love a hug."

Bolin's face brightened. He crawled on his hands and knees over to Asami, making little chirping noises.

"Bolin, what are you doing?" Mako asked.

"I'm being non-threatening!" Bolin stood on his knees, holding his hands up like paws in front of his chin. "See? I'm as harmless and safe as Pabu."

Asami giggled, a small but genuine smile parting her lips. "I do feel very safe, Bolin. Thank you." She leaned down and hugged him, and he hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry those guys hurt you," Bolin said into her shoulder. "If you want me to strike the fear of Nuktuk into them, just say the word."

"Thanks," Asami said. "I'll keep that in mind." She sat back up. "Hey, where did the healer go?"

"She's a waterbender!" Varrick shrugged. "She was impatient to get back to her dinner, so she left without us."

"Some healer," Mako grumbled. "She treated Asami like garbage!"

"I know her bedside manner isn't great, but she was the best healer I could get on short notice," Varrick said. "Why? What did she do to Asami?"

"It's fine," Asami said. "It doesn't matter."

"No, it does matter!" Mako said. "She did all kinds of rough and inappropriate things, and she accused Asami of provoking the Triple Threats!"

"Well, Asami does have kind of a reputation," Varrick said.

Mako almost stood up at that. "Varrick!"

Varrick held his hands up. "I'm not saying the rumors are true, and I'm not saying she deserved or provoked what happened tonight. All I'm saying is that I can see how someone else would think that. Asami, you're not planning on going to the police, are you?"

"Probably not," Asami said.

"Trust me, you do not want to," Varrick said. "At best, they're useless! At worst... do you know what happens to bluenose gals who try to report things like this? The papers have a field day with 'em, and then the courts find their attackers not guilty! Do you really think your company can take another blow like that after tonight? Besides, Mako here would get in a load of trouble. He might even lose his job."

"That's what I told her," Mako said. "The police won't do anything, and even if they do, the papers will dredge up all kinds of dirt and rumors just to convince people it was her fault."

"Listen to Mako," Varrick said. "He's not as dumb as he looks."

"Hey!"

Varrick ignored him. "So what we need to do instead is take justice into our own hands."

"I don't care about justice," Asami said. "I just want to put this behind me and move on."

"You really think they're going to let you do that?" Varrick asked. "You're famous! These guys know where you live and how much you're worth. What's to stop them from blackmailing you? What's to stop them from bragging about it to everyone they know, just for the heck of it? You've gotta take them out before they take you out. Tell her, Mako."

"It's true," Mako said. "Extorting more money out of you sounds exactly like the Triple Threats. We need to stop them."

"You mean kill them," Asami said.

"How else are you going to keep five gangsters from bragging about their conquest?" Varrick asked.

"I don't care about that," Asami said. "I mean- I guess I do, but I'm more worried about them hurting someone else."

"They will," Mako said. "They'll keep hurting people until we stop them."

Asami took a deep breath. "Then I'm in. What's the plan?"

o0o0o

Asami's mansion was unsettlingly quiet once everyone went to bed. After setting her guests up in four guest rooms, Asami had dismissed her concerned servants for the night. Mako lay in bed for several hours, trying to get comfortable, before he finally gave up on sleep. The silence meant that the screaming was louder than ever.

He pulled on his robe and slippers and knocked on Asami's door. When she didn't answer, he knocked again and then opened the door a few inches.

"Asami?" he whispered, poking his head inside the room.

Her bed was neatly made, seemingly untouched from whenever her maid had last put it together. Mako closed the door and wandered through the house, listening for any sounds of activity. She wasn't in the kitchen, although he did chug a small glass of milk to quiet his growling stomach. She wasn't in the workshop, or the garage, or the library.

He finally found her leaning over her father's old desk, dozens of papers spread across the wood. He frowned. She had to be exhausted. If Mako didn't figure out a way to get her to go to bed, she'd collapse before long.

He knocked on the open office door, making her jump.

"Oh, Mako!" She pressed her hand over her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to figure out some way to save the company," Asami said. "It looks pretty hopeless."

"Are you planning on sleeping at any point?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm too tired to focus on these words, but I'm too anxious to sleep."

"Thanks to the pain in my ribs, I can't sleep either," Mako said. "That's why I came looking for you. I was hoping you'd come lie down with me for a little while."

"Lie down with you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I used to sleep really well next to you. I thought maybe it would work this time."

Asami hesitated, glancing at her papers one last time before standing up.

"Sure," she said. "I'll lie down with you for a little while. My bed or yours?"

"Yours," he said.

She nodded, and he escorted her to her room. He put on a smooth jazz record while she changed into her nightgown. They climbed into the massive bed together, each throwing a half dozen extra pillows onto the floor. Just like old times, Mako thought.

"Is it okay if I hold you like I used to?" he asked.

She scooted closer to him, pressing her back against his chest. He draped his arm over her midsection and held her close. Immediately, he felt a little better.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes. It's nice."

Mako closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her lotions and powders. Although he'd only said what he had to get her lying down, there had been some truth in it. He drifted off as soon as Asami's shoulders relaxed.  
>Someone shook him awake much sooner than he was ready for. He groaned and forced one eye open.<p>

"What?"

"Mako, I think someone broke in," Asami whispered.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" he asked. "Maybe it was the record ending."

"No! I don't know. Maybe. But I'm really afraid someone actually broke in."

"Do you want me check the house?" Mako asked.

"You don't have to. Maybe I should just call the police."

"It'll be faster if I check it, and we don't need to bother the police for a bump in the night." Mako sat up, trying not to yelp at the pain in his entire body. "Do you have a flashlight?"

She accompanied him throughout the whole house. He checked every window, every door, every closet. When they returned to her room, He checked inside the wardrobe, underneath the bed, and inside the bathtub.

"I'm such an idiot." Asami rubbed her forehead. "Thank you, Mako. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's fine," he said. "Help me move this dresser."

"What? Why?"

"Because that way we'll hear it if anyone tries to get into the bedroom."

The two of them shoved the dresser in front of the door.

"I don't think anyone's coming in here now," Asami giggled. "My servants will be so confused!"

"It'll give them a fun story to talk about," Mako said. "Come on; let's go back to sleep. I feel like I could use another ten hours."

"Me too," Asami said.

Mako reset the needle on the record player and crawled under the blankets. Asami joined him a moment later, and he rubbed her back until long after her breathing changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami was crying again, but this time she was naked in her own bed, and Mako was the one holding her down.

"Why are you being like this?" he demanded. "You said you liked doing this. Remember?"

His fingers gripped her windpipe, the hard ridges wrapped in soft skin, squeezing until she coughed. Her green eyes shone with saltwater that splashed down her face with every blink. In his periphery, somewhere on the deck of Varrick's ship, unseen buddies urged Mako on. He grabbed a fistful of her thick hair and pulled it taut until she gave a muffled cry. He throbbed, exploding down her throat-

Mako woke with a gasp. He was covered in sweat in Asami's sunny bedroom. Asami, unaware of the peril she'd just been in, sighed into his chest. Her legs brushed past his as she stretched out in her sleep. He untangled himself from her and tiptoed to the bathroom.

He wadded up his pants and threw them in the corner before running a hot shower, angrily lathering soap into his hair and scraping at his scalp with his nails. All the hot water in the world couldn't wash away the feeling that he'd just raped one of his closest friends. It didn't matter that it had only been a dream; it had felt so real that Mako half expected to find his handprint on Asami's throat when she woke up.

He toweled off and was buttoning his trousers when the dresser scraped a few inches across the floor. Mako rushed into the bedroom. Asami swore and sat straight up in bed, clutching her blankets to her chest and looking blindly around the room.

"Ms. Sato?" the butler asked. "I heard the shower running. I've brought your breakfast."

Mako pulled the dresser away from the door and took the tray from the butler. "Thanks," he said.

The butler raised an eyebrow at Mako, who was shirtless with dripping wet hair, but he didn't comment on it. The butler simply bowed and walked off, closing the door on his way out.

"Mako?" Asami squinted up at him, rubbing her eyes. "Did we really search the house for intruders last night, or did I dream that?"

Mako set the tray over her lap. "We really did that. You should eat."

"I'm not hungry," Asami said. She cradled the warm cup in her hands and sniffed it. "You can have whatever you want."

"I'm not hungry either," Mako said. "A nightmare woke me up. I still feel kind of sick from it."

"I'm sorry. I had nothing but bad dreams all night," Asami said. "What was yours about?"

Mako crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You. Getting hurt."

She nodded, thankfully not inquiring further. "I dreamt about intruders three or four different times," she said.

"You're probably just nervous about the plan," Mako said. "No one likes being used as bait, especially not in their own home."

"I'm not overly happy about essentially paying them to invade my home," Asami admitted. "Especially since it's always felt like a safe place. But right now, I don't feel particularly safe anywhere. Every time I woke up last night, I lay there rewatching those awful things happening to me over and over again, like a mover."

"You should have woken me up," Mako said. "I would have rubbed your back again."

"I didn't want to bother you after that burglar incident." Asami sipped her tea.

Mako grabbed a sweet bun off her plate and picked it apart. "You seem better this morning."

"I feel a little better. But I hurt, inside and out."

"From your injuries?"

"Those too." She pressed her hand into her solar plexus. "Mostly it's a spiritual kind of ache. It hurts like it did right after my father tried to kill me."

"Oh." Mako said. "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence after that. Mako ate his sticky bun and then pulled on his clothes from last night. As he straightened his shirt, there was a pounding on the door that made both of them jump.

"Asami!" Varrick shouted through the door. "Are you up?"

Mako shoved the dresser out of the way and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"We need to finish hashing out details," Varrick said, rolling up the sleeves of his rich purple robe. "Hey, what are you doing in Asami's room?"

"We fell asleep talking," Asami said.

"Uh huh. Was that before or after you shoved furniture in front of the door?" Varrick knocked on the dresser.

"I had a nightmare that the Triple Threats broke into my home," Asami said.

"Oh." Varrick's teasing expression immediately went serious. "Probably because of the plan."

"That's what I said." Mako buttoned his jacket. "What details do we have left to figure out?"

"I'll tell you about it downstairs," Varrick said, retreating from the bedroom. "Zhu Li! Where's my-"

Zhu Li ran up to him and pressed a small, steaming pillow against the back of his neck.

"Much better," Varrick said, marching down the stairs. "I hate when I have to sleep without my turtleduck feather pillows! We're meeting in the kitchen in five!"

"I guess we'd better get down there," Mako said.

Asami rose, wincing slightly, and disappeared into her bathroom. Mako sat awkwardly at her vanity, unsure whether to go downstairs or wait for her. She emerged two minutes later with her face scrubbed pink and her hair damp and combed. She pulled clothes out of her wardrobe and undergarments out of her displaced dresser.

Mako scratched his neck. "Uh... I'm gonna head down there," he said. "Unless you want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'll be okay," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Mako, I'd like to be alone for a few minutes," Asami said. "Tell them to start without me. You can get me up to speed later."

"Oh." He straightened. "Right. I'll see you down there."

Mako trudged downstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. The others were all eating breakfast when he reached the kitchen.

"Asami said to start without her," Mako said. "I'll catch her up if necessary."

"All right!" Varrick jumped onto his feet. "Mako! Call the station and quit your day job. I'm hiring you as personal security for Asami!"

"What? Why?" Mako asked. "And why me?"

"Because you're invested!" Varrick said. "You didn't think we'd let Asami be bait without hiring someone to keep her safe, did you?"

"I don't think I'm the right person," Mako said.

"Nonsense! Of course you are!"

"But I couldn't keep her safe last night."

"Only because the mooks you hired double-crossed you. Do really you want to hire someone else who can be swayed by money?"

Mako sighed. "No."

"Great! Then it's settled. You'll protect Asami until the plan is over. And maybe for a few days afterward, just in case…"

"What if I fall asleep?" Mako interjected. "I can only stay awake for three, maybe four days tops. And even then, I'm not sure I can do a very good job after the first day."

"Well, that's why we'll also hire Bolin, then," Varrick said.

"Me?" Bolin asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah! You'll be Mako's relief."

"Cool!" Bolin said. "I need to take a day off in a few weeks, though."

"Aside from the big mover premiere?" Varrick asked.

"No, just that."

"Don't worry," Varrick said. "We'll work it all out. Besides, if all goes to plan, Asami won't need round-the-clock protection after the next day or so."

Asami walked into the kitchen, wearing perfectly polished black pumps and her sharpest skirt and jacket. Every button was fastened, and her red scarf was tucked neatly into her collar. Mako wouldn't have guessed she was covering up bruises and "love bites" if he hadn't seen them moments before.

"Asami!" Bolin jumped up and rushed toward her, stopping himself from hugging her at the last minute. "We're going to be your bodyguards! And I'm an even better bodyguard than I am an assistant!"

"That's great," Asami said. "You know I can't afford to pay you, though, right?."

"I'm paying them," Varrick said. "And I'll pay the Triple Threats for what we agreed on, too."

Asami nodded. Her face was expressionless, a blank canvas for her red lips and perfect eyeliner. Her arms were folded protectively over her chest.

"Now, that just leaves the matter of which triad to frame," Varrick said. "Any ideas?"

"I think Asami should get to pick," Mako said. "Asami, any preference-"

"The Agni Kais," Asami said immediately.

"Now, just a second," Varrick said. "Just because we only have a firebender doesn't mean we have to go with a firebending triad. In fact, we might even be better off with a less obvious triad. I've been working on a water-freezing machine-"

"The Agni Kais raped and killed my mother," Asami said. "If there's one gang I know deserves to be framed for murder, it's them."

Mako and Varrick exchanged looks and shrugged.

"The Agni Kais it is, then!" Varrick said.

"Do we need to figure out anything else?" Asami asked. "I have some business to take care of with the household employees."

"No, we're good," Varrick said. "Zhu Li! Get me dressed so I can go do the thing!"

Asami left on Varrick's heels, but she returned a few minutes later with a few servants in tow. She poured herself another cup of tea as the rest of her workers filed inside the kitchen in twos and threes. She held the mug in both hands, warming her fingers as she sipped from it and observed her employees. After a lone maid rushed in, panting and flushed, Asami set her teacup on the table. She unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips, awkwardly, like she was forcing herself to do the movement that normally came so naturally to her.

"Good morning," she said. "I'm sorry if I alarmed any of you. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be putting the estate up for sale in the next few days."

Mako and Bolin exchanged glances. As the servants started murmuring, Asami raised her hand.

"This doesn't necessarily mean anyone will lose their job!" she said. "I promise, all of you are my top priority. I'll keep paying your salaries until I have nothing left, and I'll try to sell the house to someone who will keep you on. But I understand that I'm putting you all in an uncertain predicament, and I won't be offended if you take jobs elsewhere."

She picked up her cup again, and her butler rushed over to her.

"Asami, I've known you your entire life-"

"I know."

"So please tell me what is going on!"

"I can't keep the company afloat anymore," Asami said. "I'm going to use the funds I get from selling the house on one last-ditch effort. It doesn't matter, anyway. Nothing matters anymore." She took a sip of tea, set the cup on the table, and walked away from the clamoring servants.

Mako scrambled after Asami. Bolin stuffed a pastry into his mouth and then followed both of them.

Asami sat at her father's desk without speaking for at least a solid hour. Occasionally she opened a file or flipped through some papers, but mostly she just stared at the wood grain. Mako sat in one of the chairs, respecting her need for silence. Bolin tried twice to speak up, but Mako glared at him until the talking stopped. Bolin finally left to check the 'parameter,' leaving the study in peace. Mako reached out and took Asami's cold hand in his, trying to warm them. They sat like that until Varrick burst into the office a half hour later.

"Asami!" he yelled. "What's this about you selling your house?"

She frowned. "I have to. I'm bankrupt. It's the only chance I have at saving the company."

"Listen, Asami, don't sell your house," Varrick said. "I'll make sure Future Industries has all the capital it needs for a relaunch. I'll write you a check for whatever your estate is worth."

"You want a controlling interest in the company?"

"No, no! I don't want that. How about a loan? You can pay me back someday when you're wildly successful!"

"I can't guarantee I'll even be slightly successful."

"Then it's a gift."

"Why?" Asami asked, her eyes narrowing. "Why would you give me that kind of cash?"

"Because I'm stupid with my money!" Varrick said. "I don't know! Maybe I just like rooting for the ostrich horse in last place. Are you going to take my money or not? If you don't, I'm investing big in radio for pets! Come on, help me make a smart investment here!"

Asami took a deep breath and nodded.

"Great!" Varrick said. "Now you don't have to pack, and I have a place to crash indefinitely while I'm visiting Republic City. My vacation home needs to be fumigated, and I got a nasty fungus the last time I stayed in a hotel. Now the other thing... let me think. Zhu Li! What was the other thing?"

"The plan, sir."

"Oh! Right." Varrick crossed his arms. "The thing is on for tonight. Zhu Li will install all the gas diffusers. You two should get ready by... I don't know, doing whatever you were doing. Zhu Li will come size you for your masks when we're done."

He left, leaving the study in a confused silence.

o0o0o

No one slept that night. Asami stole Varrick's story about fumigation to get all of the servants into hotel rooms, courtesy of Varrick's bank account. Bolin set up a sleeping bag in Asami's walk-in closet, and Varrick and Zhu Li camped out in the room adjacent to Asami's. Mako and Asami lay in the canopied bed together, taking turns pretending to sleep.

Mako was rubbing Asami's back and actually starting to drift off when she grabbed his arm.

"Mako, they're in the house!" she whispered, gripping him so hard her nails left welts in his skin.

He held his breath and listened. Sure enough, the tinkling of broken glass drifted up the stairs.

"I have to go," he whispered, grabbing the remote trigger for the canister in the light fixture.

"Wait!"

"I won't let them hurt you," Mako said. "Just try to hold your breath as long as possible."

She didn't answer, and she didn't let go of him. Mako pulled his arm away and ducked into the bathroom just as the bedroom door flew open. He crossed his fingers that Bolin wouldn't do anything stupid in the closet.

"Hey, sweetheart," Viper said from the other room. "Remember us?"

Asami was silent.

"What's the matter, babe?" Shady Shin asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?" Asami asked.

"We're here to steal all those patents and blueprints you got. But our employer told us we could help ourselves to whatever we wanted along the way, and you happen to be along the way."

"No, please!" Asami protested. "I'm still bleeding from yesterday. Just take whatever you want and leave me alone. I can't take all five of you again!"

Five. That was the signal that all the Triple Threats from yesterday were in the room. Mako pressed the button and strapped his respirator over his face.

"What the-?" Viper sounded alarmed. "It's some kind of gas!"

"Hold your breath!"

Mako counted to five and then rushed into the room. He stepped over the twitching bodies to reach Asami, who had collapsed against her pillow. Mako moved her limp hand from her mouth and nose and brushed her hair out of the way. He secured her respirator on her face and pulled the straps snug.

"You can come out now, Bolin," he called, his voice muffled.

Bolin's masked face peeked out of the closet. "Are they all knocked out?"

"Yup."

Bolin jumped up and helped Mako cuff the Triple Threats' hands and feet. Varrick popped his head into the bedroom, his face covered by a full gas mask.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Mako said.

"Zhu Li!" Varrick shouted. "Do the thing."

Zhu Li, wearing a mask like Varrick's, rushed into the bedroom and snapped more platinum cuffs onto the remaining gangsters.

"That's all of them, sir," she said. "Should I start carrying them down to the tunnel?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Mako knelt to help Zhu Li, but she surprised him by tossing two of the guys over her shoulder and dragging Viper down the stairs by his feet. They could hear his head thumping against each stair. Bolin snorted with laughter.

"I guess we'll just get these two guys, then," Mako said.

Asami groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I've got them." Bolin heaved them onto his back. "I'll just... toss them down the stairs or something. You can stay with Asami."

Asami sat up in her bed. Mako sat next to her, patting her hand.

"Did we get them?" she asked.

"We got them," Mako said. "Bolin and Zhu Li are carrying them to your father's secret tunnel."

There was a loud series of rapidfire thuds from the direction of the staircase. "Oops!" Bolin yelled. "My bad. These guys were going to die anyway, right? Oh, wait, they're still alive. Never mind!"

Mako helped Asami stand. She pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing the blouse and trousers she'd donned before bed. She stepped into her boots and pulled her jacket on, buttoning it on her way out of the bedroom. Mako and Varrick followed her, stripping off their respirators as they bounded down the stairs.

Zhu Li and Bolin had tied the Triple Threats to each other, making bending impossible for anyone who didn't want to seriously hurt their friends. Asami bent over and frowned at their unconscious bodies.

"When will they wake up?" she asked.

Shady Shin groaned in response, making her jump backward.

"So... what are we going to do with them?" Bolin asked. "Punch them until they talk?"

"Maybe we should torture them individually," Mako said. "Divide and conquer."

"Or maybe they'll be more likely to talk if their friends are being tortured in front of them." Asami picked up a small blowtorch.

"Um, okay, wow," Bolin said. "Asami, are you feeling... yourself?"

"You have no idea what these men did to us." Asami tested the blowtorch on the air. "It's hard to think of a torture they don't deserve."

"Okay, well..." Bolin scratched the back of his neck. "I'm kind of scared now. Maybe I'll just go... elsewhere... until you need me."

"Fine, go," Mako said. "We've got this."

Viper coughed and opened his eyes just in time to see Bolin leaving the room.

"What is this?" he demanded. "Mako?"

"Be quiet," Mako said. "We're the ones asking the questions. Who hired you to keep us distracted?"

Viper just grinned at Mako, who punched him in the mouth. Viper laughed and spat out a tooth. It seemed fitting, given that Mako had lost a tooth the day before. He slinked back to Asami's side to wait for the other Triple Threats to wake up.

Ten minutes later, the gangsters were all squinting into the bright lights Zhu Li had set up. Asami knelt in front of the waterbender who had teased her about getting pregnant.

"Who hired you?" she asked.

He sneered at her. "I don't know, doll."

Asami brandished the flamethrower. "I don't suppose this jogs your memory any?"

"Yeah, a little bit," he said. "It's reminding me that I'm hungry. Go make me a sandwich, sweetheart."

Asami let the flames lick the waterbender's face, scowling in concentration as he shrieked like a child.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, very calmly and sweetly. "Tell me who hired you so I can stop."

"I don't know!" he screamed. "I don't know! I swear I don't know, you crazy bitch!"

Asami turned off the blowtorch and straightened. She walked in a circle around the gangsters, and then she turned and walked the other way. None of them could maintain eye contact with her for more than a few seconds.

"What's happening?" Ping asked, half-opening one eye. "Where am I?"

Mako held a fire dagger in front of Ping's face. "Who hired you for yesterday's job?"

"Mako?" Ping asked incredulously. "I thought you was Mr. Law and Order! Did you kidnap us?"

"Answer the question!" Mako burned Ping's neck until the skin turned pink and blistered.

"We don't know!" Ping squealed. "It was anonymous!

Mako pulled off Ping's boots. "Asami?" he asked. "Would you care to do the honors, or should I?"

"No, no, I swear I don't know!" Ping yelped. "You've gotta believe me! We never met the guy who hired us!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Mako demanded.

"After you left the hideout, some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted," Ping said. "We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line."

Mako glanced at Asami. "What do you think?"

"Is that how deals usually go down?" Asami asked.

"Usually."

Asami frowned. "I guess that's all we'll get out of them, then. We can go ahead and dispose of them."

"Dispose of?" Shady Shin asked. "You ain't gonna question all of us?"

"What's the point?" Asami asked. "Would you tell us anything different?"

He shrugged. "We might."

"I didn't think so," Asami said. "Which one should we start with?"

"You should be the one to do it," Mako said. "If you want to, I mean." He pressed a knife into her hands.

Asami hesitated, staring down at the blade.

"Do you want the flamethrower?"

"I don't know if I can do this," she said. "I've never killed anyone before. Especially not in cold blood."

"Do you want me to do the first one for you?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

Asami pointed to the waterbender.

"How?"

"I don't know," Asami said. "What do you think would be the most satisfying?"

"I could beat him to death for you," Mako offered.

"Are you up to it?"

He nodded, curling and uncurling his fists. "I've been waiting for this since they caught us. You should stand back so you don't get blood on your clothes."

Asami took two steps back and watched with folded arms, the knife pinched between her index finger and thumb. Mako grabbed the waterbender's hair and punched him in the face. The sting made Mako feel alive and powerful again. He punched the waterbender in the gut.

"Would you mind kicking him in the groin a few times?" Asami asked politely.

Mako stood and aimed the toe of his boot for the waterbender's groin once, twice, three times. He glanced at Asami. She nodded her satisfaction, and Mako kicked the rest of the rapist's body until it lay, unbreathing, in a puddle of blood and urine.

The rest of the Triple Threats were panicking by then, trying to squirm out of their bonds.

"Well?" Mako wiped his bloody fist on his shirt. "Does anybody remember anything else?"

"You're crazy!" Ping wailed. "What kind of cop are you?"

"Apparently, I'm just a normal Republic City cop," Mako said. "Who's next, Asami?"

She pointed to the earthbender. It took Mako significantly longer to punch and kick the second gangster to death, but a euphoric adrenaline was starting to take over. Mako felt giddy, drunk with revenge. He moved right onto Viper at Asami's command, followed by Shady Shin. The screams and the crunch of their bones fueled his buzz. Kick by kick, Mako drowned out the helplessness he'd felt when Asami had had to protect him. When only Ping was left, Mako stretched and cracked his neck like he was back in the probending ring.

"Last one," he remarked, slamming his foot into Ping's side.

"Wait! Asami, please! Have mercy!" Ping tried to shield himself from Mako's kick. "Please, pretty lady, pretty Asami, please! I tried to take good care of you, didn't I? I tried to make you feel good, right? They would've killed me if I hadn't done it. Please, Asami, I'd never hurt you if I had any other choice! Please don't let him kill me!"

Asami held her hand up, halting Mako. "Hold on. I'll hear him out."

"Oh good, oh thank you!" Ping gasped in relief. "Thank you, beautiful Asami, thank you."

"Not so fast," Asami said. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Asami, we have to kill him," Mako said. "If we let him go now, he'll tell the rest of the Triple Threats what we did. Or the police. Either way, we'll be in major trouble."

Asami ignored him. "Ping, have you ever 'made love' to someone who didn't want you to?"

"No, never!" Ping cried. "I swear on my lucky toes! You've gotta believe me! And I would never, ever do that to anyone unless I had no choice. Or unless it was Avatar Korra. But she's so strong and muscular... that would never happen, unless she was all wrapped up in a pretty little package the way you were, with someone spreading her perfect brown legs apart for me-"

Asami twirled her knife around her gloved fingers, and then she unexpectedly plunged the blade into Ping's groin. Mako watched her, too shocked to stop her. He didn't even know if he wanted to stop her.

"You know," she said over Ping's screams, "I'm starting to have less of a problem with killing vermin." She took a deep breath and stabbed Ping in the heart. She left the blade there and wrinkled her nose at the blood covering her fingers.

"Here." Mako ripped the unstained sleeve off of Shady Shin's jacket and wiped Asami's hand clean.

"That was some show," Varrick remarked, sipping his tea. "Have some tea, you cold-blooded killers, you."

Mako declined, still too full of adrenaline to eat or drink anything. Zhu Li placed a teacup in Asami's pink-stained hands, and she stared at it like it had come from space.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked her.

She shrugged.

"You feel safer, though, right?" Mako asked. "You're glad we got those guys off the street, aren't you?"

Asami nodded. "Yes. I'm relieved. When are we moving the bodies, though?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Varrick said. "I'll have Zhu Li do it later. We found a spot that's just perfect for burning them. No one will find them for weeks."

"What else do I need to do?" Asami asked.

"Nothing," Varrick said. "Relax! Enjoy your tea! Take a bubble bath and listen to a radio show! Everything's all taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Varrick said. "Take the rest of the week off, and we'll talk business when you're feeling better. In the mean time, I'll handle any expenses that come up."

"Thank you," Asami said. "I'm really grateful. I promise I'll pay you back, if I can."

Varrick waved his hand. "We'll worry about that later. Go! Rest! Do something besides standing there! You're starting to freak me out."

Asami set her blood-streaked teacup on the table and walked upstairs. Mako followed her in silence to her bedroom. She turned on the radio but made no move to undress or take her makeup off. She didn't even wash her hands. She just stared out her windows, peering out at the dark estate grounds.

"You should shower," she remarked without looking in Mako's direction.

Mako glanced down. He was covered in blood splatters and something he couldn't identify. He grimaced.

"We should both clean up," he said. "And burn our clothes, probably."

He led her into the bathroom and scrubbed soap into both of their hands. She half-heartedly massaged the blood off her wrists and helped him dig the dried flecks out from under his fingernails.

"Did I miss any?" she asked.

He looked her up and down. "I think you got it all," he said. "I need to shower, though."

"I'm going to lie down," Asami said. "You can sleep in my bed again, if you want."

Mako nodded. As soon as she closed the door, he crumpled his clothes into a ball and showered. As he toweled off, he unfolded the freshly laundered pants he'd left on the bathroom floor that morning.

Asami was curled under her blanket when Mako emerged from the bathroom. He toweled off his hair one last time and then climbed in behind her, too exhausted to worry about anything else. He raised his arm to put it over her side, but decided it might startle her. Instead, he fluffed up his pillow and tucked it under his shoulder.

He was almost asleep when he heard the sniff. He raised his head off the pillow and leaned over Asami. She wiped her wet face on her sheet and pulled the covers up to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't you feel better?"

"No," she said into the blanket. "I feel even worse than before!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just… I want to be left alone."

"Do you want me to go? Sleep in my own room?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then- "Not really."

"Okay…"

"Just hold me and pretend like you're asleep, all right?"

"Sure."

Mako knew she was more like him when it came to expressing her emotions: private. Korra and Bolin might have had no problem weeping in front of near-strangers, but Asami had never been one to show much in front of others. So Mako held her and silently listened to her cry, even though he was desperate to comfort her and make her feel better. It felt like her mind was constantly running in so many different ways that Mako couldn't keep up with. He wished she'd stop thinking so much and let him catch up.

She finally stopped crying and cleared her throat. "I think I do want to talk about it, if that's all right."

Cold dread filled Mako's stomach, but he patted her arm anyway. "Of course."

"Last night, it felt like they'd invaded every part of me," she said, her voice steady. "I couldn't imagine feeling more violated."

Mako didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut, mechanically patting her arm instead.

"But tonight…" Asami's voice wavered. "They violated even more of me, places I didn't even know I had. And it's worse, in some ways, because I did it to myself. I feel like I took that knife and drove it right into my own stomach."

"I'm sorry," Mako said. "I should have just killed them myself, my way. I should never have gotten you involved or used you as bait or made you watch."

"No, I wanted to do all of that," Asami said. "I thought it would make me feel better, but I feel so much worse. I feel sick. I wish I'd never made you do this, any of this."

"What can I do to help?" Mako asked.

"I don't think I can sleep here tonight. Not in the same bed they grabbed me from, or in the same home where I… where we killed them."

"Do you want to go to my place?" Mako asked.

"Right now?"

"You have cars. It's not like there's a curfew."

"I guess so, then," Asami said. "Bolin won't mind us invading his space?"

"He moved out," Mako said. "Got his own place a while back."

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"So do you want to go or not?"

"Just let me pack a bag."

She ended up packing three bags, a hat box, and a briefcase. She also grabbed her father's ledger and calendar on the way out the door. Twenty minutes later, Mako dumped her belongings on the floor of his tiny apartment and stretched his sore muscles. She sat down on the sofa with the calendar, the ledger, and a handful of pens.

Mako stifled a yawn. "Do you want to get settled in bed?"

"I'm not sleepy," she said. "But please, don't let me keep you up! You must be worn out after today."

He was, but he was reluctant to leave her all the same. "I can stay up with you."

"I'll be fine," Asami said. "Why don't you take a nap and then sit with me for a while?"

"Okay," he agreed. "Maybe just an hour."

When he woke up, his curtain were outlined with bright pink. Mako groaned and returned to the living room.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he demanded.

Asami looked up like she was snapping out of a trance. "What time is it?"

"Morning," Mako said.

"Sorry, I got distracted," she said.

"With what?" Mako snuck a peek at the calendar she was holding.

"Girl stuff," she answered.

She'd drawn a large black X through the date two days prior, and a large red X a couple of weeks before that. Mako watched her tap her pen along each day as if counting. She crossed another red X near the end of the month and chewed on her pen, staring at the marks like she could will them to change.

"Will you please come to bed?" Mako asked. "You're scaring me tonight. I'm worried you're going to drop from exhaustion soon. Let's go lie down."

"If you insist," she said. "Just let me change into my nightgown."

He'd expected to sleep better with her in his arms, but they both wound up tossing and turning for ages. As the light under the certain grew brighter, Asami sighed.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako asked.

"No."

He nuzzled the top of her head. "Maybe we should do something to get sleepy. I think I have some herbal tea. We could stretch, or something."

She rolled over and kissed him on the lips. Her fingers teased the trail of hair that led from his navel to his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you," she said.

"Huh?" he asked, more due to shock than a problem hearing her.

"I want you to be sweet and gentle with me, just like old times. I want to make new memories to flood out the bad ones. I need to."

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't think you'd be ready for that kind of thing so soon."

Truthfully, he was the one who wasn't really ready for that kind of thing so soon.

"No, I'm ready," she said. "I'm ready to stop associating sex with bad memories. I'm scared if I don't do this now, I won't be able to do it at all. Please, Mako?"

He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful, even without her makeup on, that he couldn't help but do whatever she asked. He caressed the back of her head and kissed her on the lips again.

She pushed his pants out of the way and wrapped her hand around him. He hardened shamefully fast at her touch. She nibbled his lower lip.

"Asami..." he began, but he forgot the rest of his protest.

She kissed him more deeply, straddling him and guiding him inside her. It was every bit as magical as the first time: him stretched out on the back seat of a Satomobile, her unbuttoning her blouse while her knees dug into his hips. Mako swore softly into the cleft of her chin. Sex with Korra had been more explosive, more bed-breaking, but Asami had been his first. Being with her again was like reliving his first time.

"Do you want me to take my nightgown off?" she breathed.

"Only you want to."

She bunched up the satin and lace in her fist, lifting it so that he could just see the underside of her breasts. Mako throbbed inside her at the sight.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"It feels amazing," she assured him.

He almost believed her.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked. "Why are you really doing this?"

She went still on top of him. "I'll stop if you want me to."

"No, Asami, I- it's not that," he said, although it kind of was that. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're doing this."

"Do I have to have some sinister motive?" Asami asked. "Maybe I want to thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Really?" he asked.

"You've been so sweet to me the past couple of days," she said. "I appreciate you, and I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel."

"You don't have to," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I want to, though."

"Great," he said.

"Great."

She started moving again, making a little noise that could be interpreted as either pain or pleasure.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm… I'm great. It feels good. Really."

Her expression faltered for just a second, revealing a grimace of pain and misery. She might have fooled Ping, but Mako knew her too well. He felt even more disgusted with himself than he had after his violent dream that morning. He pushed her off him as gently as he could.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Mako?"

"I can't do this," he said.

"What? Why not?"

"I just can't." He stood up, pulling his pants up. "I'm going to shower."

Asami followed him into the bathroom. "Mako, this is your fourth shower in thirty hours."

"I know."

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

He ignored her and turned on the water. She leaned against the bathroom wall, watching him strip and step into the tub.

"Mako."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." She didn't leave.

He sniffed her fancy soaps, trying to find one that didn't smell like food or flowers.

"I think I know what it is," Asami said.

"Huh?" He poured a neutral-smelling soap into his hands and worked up a good lather.

"I understand," she said. "I don't blame you."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you were all right with it. I didn't even stop to think that you might be… repulsed by me after what they did to me."

"What? No, Asami-"

"It's all right," she said. "I'm repulsed by myself too. I wouldn't want to be intimate with myself so soon after the vile things they did to me. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Soap dripped into Mako's eye, making him wince and duck his head under the spray. "Asami, that's not it at all! Give me a second to wash the soap out of my eyes, and we can-"

There was a loud knock on his front door.

"Police!" Chief Beifong bellowed.

"Great," Mako said. "Just what I need."

"Mako!" Beifong shouted. "If you don't open this door immediately, I'm kicking it down!"

"I've got it," Asami said, closing the bathroom door behind her as she left.

A moment later, Mako heard Chief Beifong's voice inside the apartment. "Asami? I certainly wasn't expecting to find you here, especially not so early."

"I guess I'm a bit of a morning bird."

"Hm. But I'm guessing you didn't wander over here in your nightgown. Where's Mako?"

"The shower."

"Is he planning on coming into work today? It's not like him to skip work, especially without calling. When he didn't show up yesterday or this morning, I got worried."

Mako swore under his breath. How could he have forgotten to call Beifong? That wasn't like him at all.

"I don't know," Asami said. "I was under the impression he was taking some time off, but he would know better than I would."

"This is the first I've heard of it. What happened to your mouth?"

"Oh! I... uh..."

"Did Mako do that to you?"

"No! No, of course not."

"Who, then?"

"No one," Asami insisted. "It was an accident."

"I may not have my mother's lie-detecting skills, but I've been on the force long enough to recognize certain things. Who hurt you?"

"I... I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry, Chief Beifong. I know you're just trying to help."

"I'm guessing your mysterious injuries have something to do with why my beat cop's been missing?"

"It's my fault. I asked him to do some private security work for me," Asami said. "I didn't realize he hadn't told you. I guess I could have gone to the police for protection, but... "

Mako turned off the water and toweled off, being careful with his sore ribs and eye.

"It's okay," Beifong said. "I understand why you didn't come to the police."

"You do?"

"We don't have the best reputation for putting away certain types of criminals," Beifong said. "And the ones we do apprehend usually get off with a slap on the wrist, if that."

"I was afraid the police wouldn't be able to help us," Asami said. "We… we didn't see the attackers' faces. They all wore masks."

Mako paused in his drying off. Asami was lying to the chief of police?

"All?" Beifong asked.

"Yes. There was a whole group of them, a half dozen or so. Mako and I were walking to dinner together, and… well... it started out as a mugging, but then one of them recognized Mako as a cop, so they- they decided to make him pay. And they thought I was his girlfriend, so… they..." Asami trailed off.

"Trust me, you're not the first, and you won't be the last." Beifong sounded crankier than usual. "It probably wasn't a mugging at all, but rather an initiation ritual. You should report it anyway. I take triad violence against my officers and their loved ones very seriously. You might be able to identify them based on things other than their faces. If you report it, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get some justice."

"Thank you, but Mako doesn't want Lu and Gang making me feel worse, and I don't want the papers to drag me or my company through the garbage."

Even through the bathroom door, Mako could hear Chief Beifong sigh. "Unfortunately, you're probably right," she said. "The newspapers would have a field day if they found out. Still, if you change your mind, I'll personally oversee your case. You can give your statement directly to me, not my detectives. Just think about it."

"Thank you," Asami said. "I will."

Mako pulled on his pants from earlier and opened the bathroom door, wishing he'd brought a shirt into the bathroom.

"Uh, hi Chief," he said.

"You look like death's leftovers," Beifong said. "Have you seen a healer?"

"We saw one right after the attack," Mako said.

"Well, you should see another one," Beifong said. "I've seen sky bison smaller than those bruises on your sides."

"Thanks, I'll take it under consideration," Mako said. "Sorry for not calling the station. I can't believe I forgot. My head hasn't been screwed on straight the past few days."

"It's okay," Beifong said. "I'll put you on medical leave. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks, Chief."

"No vigilantism," Beifong warned him. "If I find out you've been murdering triad members…"

Mako's lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves. "No, Chief. Of course not."

"All right then. I'll leave you two to your business. Remember what I said, Asami."

"Thanks. I will."

Beifong left, and Mako locked the door behind her.

"Do you think you'll file a report?" he asked.

"No," Asami said. "I'm already overwhelmed by guilt over killing the Triple Threats and lying to Chief Beifong in the same night. I don't think I could add perjury to the list. Besides, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep my stories straight. Now can we please finish talking about what just happened?"

"With the chief?"

"No. Before that."

"Oh."

Mako sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Asami joined him, keeping her distance. He could feel her shaking through the cushions. He wanted to hug her, but he decided to play it safe and just hold her hand instead.

"I really don't think you're repulsive," Mako said. "That thought never even crossed my mind. I couldn't finish because you were obviously unhappy and in a lot of pain, and I felt like I was hurting you just as badly as the Triple Threats did."

"No, it's completely different," she assured him. "I wanted you to do it."

He shook his head. "It reminded me too much of Ping hurting you. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for it. Can we try again in a few weeks, when we're both healed a little more?"

He'd expected Asami to look crushed, but instead she looked almost relieved.

"Yes, of course," she said. "I'm so sorry for pressuring you."

"Don't be," he said. "You know I wouldn't normally say no. But watching them hurt you really messed me up. I think we need time to heal, and not just where the bruises are."

"I know. You're right." She yawned and stretched. "Hey, I think the adrenaline of lying to the police is wearing off. I'm finally ready to try sleeping again." She stood up. "Are you awake for the day?"

"No," he said. "Not unless you want the bed to yourself."

She shook her head and disappeared into the bedroom. Mako followed her, still mentally flogging himself for letting her down yet again. He was still trying to figure out her sudden interest in sex when he dozed off, his nose squished against her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Asami most of week to get over her first kill. Or at least, it was half a week before she could talk about it at all, and it was another two days before she could look Mako in the eye while talking about it. Mako would have been fine with never discussing it at all, but Asami seemed determined to torture him by periodically turning off the radio, taking his hand, and asking things like, "We only did it to protect people, didn't we?" or "We had no choice, right?" or worst of all, "Mako, you'd tell me if I was becoming too much like my father, wouldn't you?"

Mako quickly learned that the best way to respond to those questions was to nod and answer in the affirmative. Any other response guaranteed a long discussion, a quivering lower lip, and sometimes (worst of all), a crying spell that Mako couldn't stop. However, if he just patted her back and let her worry aloud for long enough, she always eventually concluded that she was a decent person. Mako cared about being a decent person about as much as he cared about the philosophical stuff Asami pondered during her crises of conscious. But he did care about her, so he always nodded and feigned a contemplative expression while she was talking.

The following two weeks drifted into a comforting routine of food, paperwork, showers, and sleep. Mako and Asami locked themselves in the apartment except to run errands. Since Bolin dropped by every few days to check on them and bring groceries, Mako and Asami rarely even bothered putting on real clothes, except for the days Asami got the urge to go home and swap her wardrobe or mail. Most days, they simply changed into fresh pajamas and underclothes every time they showered. Mako's bathroom now housed porous rocks, perfumed sand, dozens of bottles of soap, and drying undergarments in several shades of white and pink. Most alarming, however, were the spidery clumps of long black hair Mako regularly had to plunge his arm into soapy, stagnant water to fish out of the drain. Asami seemed oblivious to the havoc her stray hairs were wreaking.

Things were blissfully boring, other than the regular nightmares that plagued both of them. The day of Bolin's big premiere, Asami's groaning woke Mako from a rare dreamless sleep. He shook her until she opened her eyes.

"I had the most awful dream," she gasped, rolling up against his chest and hiding her face in his neck.

"What, did we get arrested again?" Mako asked.

"No! Worse!"

"Oh." Mako braced himself. "The ship?"

"Yes, and I was one of the Triple Threats and I- I hurt Korra! I held her down and did to her all the terrible things they did to me! I feel so horrible. What does it mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Mako said. "It was just a dream. You probably had it because you rolled onto your back. You always have nightmares when you sleep on your back."

"But it was so vivid," Asami went on. "I mean, of course I've thought about kissing Korra and… you know. Everyone has, I'm sure! But I would never do that to Korra in real life. Right? Or does this dream mean I'm just as bad as the Triple Threats?"

"Don't be stupid," Mako snapped. "You know you're not."

Asami's center of gravity recoiled away from him. Mako sighed. He hadn't meant to sound so hostile, but the conversation made him uncomfortable, given how often he dreamt about hurting Asami.

"Look," he said, "everyone dreams about doing terrible things they'd never actually do. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream. You're one of Korra's best friends. You wouldn't even look at Korra if she asked you not to. Okay? Stop worrying. You're the least evil person I've ever met."

She kissed him on the nose, and he chose to interpret it as agreement.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You're sweet. Thank you. I'm sorry for being so… needy. I really appreciate you listening to me, even when I'm being irrational."

"It's fine."

Even as Mako said it, he could tell he was supposed to say something else. Maybe he was supposed to assure her that she wasn't needy or irrational? It was true enough; she was frustratingly emotional lately, but he wouldn't have called her needy or irrational. Not unless he felt like being vindictive toward her, which he didn't, most of the time. He should tell her that she wasn't needy or irrational. That would make her happy.

But the moment had passed by the time he thought to say that, so he just scooted out of bed.

"I'll make you breakfast," he said. "Is your stomach still bothering you?"

She nodded. He pulled on his undershirt and went to work making her the best ginger citrus congee in Republic City. She watched from the doorway, her robe hanging off her shoulders and her messy hair somehow falling perfectly over her left arm. He was going to tell her that she looked absolutely radiant, alluring, stunning, gorgeous-every compliment he'd ever overheard while pickpocketing at fancy events-but then her beauty distracted him into burning his fingers on the pot. The cold water drove the words right out of his mind.

"Do you want chicken?" Mako asked, looking over his shoulder. "Or eggs, maybe?"

The suggestion made Asami swallow hard and press her hand to her stomach.

"Never mind." Mako grabbed the kettle and stuck it under the faucet. "I'll make you some of your fancy raspberry leaf tea."

"You're great," Asami said. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

A few moments later, Mako set a mug of tea on the table next to Asami. She put her hand on top of his and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Mako?" she asked very sweetly.

She'd begun the same request the exact same way the past nine mornings. Mako sighed and retrieved her calendar from its latest hiding place: the top of his shelf.

"I hate this part of the morning," he said.

"Which part?" she asked.

"The part where you look at your stupid calendar and get upset."

She frowned. "I don't do it _every_ morning."

"Yes, you do," he said. "And every morning you get more and more upset. One of these days, the calendar is going to disappear forever, and you'll just have to be happy all morning."

"Oh, don't exaggerate," Asami said. "I'll prove that I don't get upset every single time." She opened the calendar, marked the current day with an X, and closed it again. "Done!" she said. "And I'm not upset in the least."

They both knew she was lying, but Mako didn't see what good it would do to point it out. Instead, he ladled her breakfast into a bowl and sat at the table with her while she ate. She went back to bed an hour after breakfast, and Mako let her nap undisturbed until Varrick dropped by.

"Chin up!" Varrick said, stretching out on Mako's sofa. "You can't act so down all the time! You've gotta think positive! You'll be back out there kicking butt again in no time!"

Asami smiled politely, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Thanks, Varrick."

"Are you still coming to Bolin's dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it," Asami assured him. "I'm so ready for things to get back to normal."

"Are you thinking about getting back to work?" Varrick asked.

"I'm seriously considering it," Asami said. "I might start tomorrow, depending on how I'm feeling. I've been extremely exhausted lately, but I really want to do more than sit around the apartment sketching concepts."

"Well, no pressure, but I've got a lot of good ideas for Future Industries," Varrick said. "I've already lined up a dozen buyers. All you have to do is tweak your prototypes and churn out the goods. I left it all on your desk at your house."

"Thanks," Asami said. "So we'll meet you tonight at six?"

"Oh, no," Varrick said. "I almost forgot to tell you! We decided to have the dinner earlier. We've gotta be able to fit into our fancy clothes, and that means we need at least four hours to digest! The car will pick you up at three-thirty."

"Three-thirty?" Asami jumped onto her feet. "That's only two hours from now!"

"I know!" Varrick said. "I should probably get going. Zhu Li's got at least an hour of foot scrubbing ahead of her!"

Varrick left, and Asami spent the next hour and a half running around the apartment in various stages of dress. Mako simply put on his clothes and read a book until she announced she was finally done with the bathroom. He was five seconds into wetting and combing his hair when she burst in, grabbed a bag from the counter, and disappeared again. She ended up putting on her lipstick with help from her tiny mirror in the back of the long Satomobile while they waited for Bolin.

"Okay, Nuktuk is here!" Bolin shouted, diving through the drizzle and rocking the vehicle violently as he entered it.

Asami used her finger to dab away a bit of smudged lipstick. The chauffeur shut the door, and the car pulled away from the apartment building.

"Wow, you look really great, Asami!" Bolin said. "You too, Mako."

"Thanks," Asami said. "You know, Mako and I had our first date at Kwong's Cuisine. Remember, back when I hit him with my moped?"

"Oh yeah." Bolin chuckled. "Good times. Back when Mako was slightly less broody."

Asami laughed along with him. "I think all of us were less broody back then."

"Excuse me?" Mako grumbled, but it was hard to get annoyed when Bolin and Asami both seemed so amused.

Kwong's was practically deserted-unsurprising, given that it was still ten minutes till four. Zhu Li met them just inside the door.

"We're dining in a private room on the fourth floor," Zhu Li said with a bow. "I'll show you there."

Bolin meandered behind her with his eyes anywhere but the ground. He practically swooned over the glass-and-gold elevator in the middle of the restaurant, and then he nearly bumped into several people and expensive pieces of art in his overstimulated state.

"Bolin, get a grip," Mako said after rescuing a third vase from impending gravity.

"Sorry! Everything is just so fancy! I've never been anywhere this fancy! Although I guess Asami's house comes pretty close."

Before Mako or Asami could answer, Varrick rushed up and started hugging and patting and kissing all of them.

"Glad you could make it!" he said, clapping Mako hard on the back. "Right this way."

The dinner party seemed to consist of the main cast of Varrick's mover, minus Roh-Tan and Juji. Bolin sat in the middle of the table, between Ginger and Asami and across from Varrick. Mako sat at the far end of the table, opposite an empty chair. Normally, he would have been irritated at being so far away from everyone else, but he didn't feel like talking much that day.

"Do you want to share the mushroom appetizer?" Asami asked him, studying the menu.

"Sure," he said.

A waiter came by just then, standing by Mako's end of the table. "Is the party ready to order?" he asked, looking expectantly at Mako.

"Uhh..." Mako panicked, glancing down at the menu. His first thought was to just order whatever he'd had the last time he was here, but he didn't remember what it was called. Also, he realized soon after, there had been shrimp and garlic and all sorts of other things that currently made Asami ill. He handed over the menu. "I'll take whatever she's having," he said, nodding to Asami.

"Could I please have the roasted glazed mushrooms, the spicy tofu, and- what kinds of tea do you have?"

"Jasmine green, ginseng green, wulong, ginger white, plain black, plain white, plain green-"

"I'd like a pot of the ginger white tea, please," Asami cut the waiter off. "With some lemon slices and honey. Also, could all of my food please be strictly vegetarian, with no fetid vegetables?"

The waiter bowed. "Very good. And the rest of the table?"

A few minutes later, the tea and appetizers arrived. Asami alternated sips of tea and soup, wrinkling her nose as the rest of the table downed oysters and shrimp.

"Do you want to trade seats?" Mako asked.

"If you don't mind," she said.

"Of course not."

They swapped chairs, and the waiter returned with the mushrooms as Mako was awkwardly scooting his chair into the table. The waiter set the plate in front of Asami without comment.

Asami raised a bite of mushrooms to her lips, then quickly pulled it away and covered her mouth and nose with her napkin. "Oh! I think these mushrooms are bad."

"Really?" Mako pinched a bite with his chopsticks. He sniffed it, then stuck it in his mouth. "It tastes fine to me."

"You can't smell that?" Asami asked. "It smells like mildew to me."

"I think that's just what mushrooms smell like," Mako said. "Bolin, do these mushrooms taste okay to you?"

Bolin sniffed the plate and then grabbed a mushroom with his fingers. "Mmm," he said. "Delicious!"

"My nose must be off," Asami said. "Sorry."

"Do you mind if I finish these?" Bolin asked.

"Help yourself," Asami said.

Bolin proceeded to shovel two-thirds of the mushrooms into his mouth using a soup spoon. "Yum," he said with his mouth full. "This is really good."

Asami hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Mako, do you want any?" Bolin offered up the plate.

"No thanks," Mako said. He was hungry, but he wasn't going to sit next to Asami and stuff his face with anything that made her sick to smell.

Asami leaned forward to see Bolin around Mako. "I hope you know I haven't been ignoring you," she said. "I've just been... really into my work recently."

"Oh, sure," Bolin said. "Don't worry, I haven't felt neglected at all. I mean, maybe a little, but I understand. How are you feeling? After the-"

Asami's eyes darted to Ginger. Mako kicked Bolin under the table.

"Ow!" Bolin frowned. "What was that for?"

"Later," Mako said under his breath. "Not in front of everyone here."

"Right, right," Bolin said. "Sorry."

Asami sipped her tea. "Bolin, how is Pabu?" she asked. "And Naga? I heard you're polarbeardog-sitting for Korra."

"Oh, they're great!" Bolin said, instantly cheering up. "They play this really super cute game where Pabu hides and Naga sniffs around until..."

Mako tuned out the conversation happening on either side of him until the food arrived. Everything smelled even better than it looked. Mako leaned over his dish, inhaling the scents and appreciating the presentation. He glanced at Asami to see if she was as excited about eating a non-homemade meal as he was.

Asami, who had gone very white, was watching Varrick chomping away at his sushi. Her expression would have been appropriate only if he were eating live kittens.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked.

"That raw fish just smells so... strong," she said.

"You can smell the fish?" Mako asked, sniffing deeply. "Is it rotten?"

"No, I don't think so. It just-" She pressed the back of her hand over her mouth and nose and jumped up from her seat. "Excuse me."

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked as they watched her hurry toward the bathroom.

Mako shrugged. "She's been a little under the weather lately."

Bolin frowned, but Varrick pulled him back into the conversation on the other side of the table. By the time Asami returned, the raw fish had been consumed, and the waiters had taken the plates away. Mako pushed Asami's chair in for her and returned to his seat.

"I wish you two could come to the big premiere," Bolin said. "I mean, I don't want you to come because some of the scenes might be a little intense for you! But I wish that you could come without getting scared or upset or- Oh, I don't know what I'm saying."

Asami smiled. "Thanks, Bolin. I appreciate you looking out for us. I wish we could come, too."

A band started playing in the nearby dining area, and the deep stringed notes echoed into the private room.

"Ooh! There's a band?" Bolin nearly came out of his seat as he strained to see through the stained glass windows. "There's dancing?! I want to dance! Only, does it have to be fancy dancing? I'm really more of a Camelephant Strut kind of guy. Who wants to dance with me? Ginger?"

Ginger huffed and crossed her arms. Bolin frowned.

"What?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hey, I'll dance with you, Bolin." Asami offered, standing up.

"Really?" Bolin grinned. "Even if I'm not very good at whatever dance they're doing?"

"I've seen you do this one in the practice room," Asami said, standing up. "I bet you didn't even know you were waltzing."

"Well, you would've won big money if you were really betting!" Bolin said. "I don't even know what a waltz is."

"I'll show you," Asami laughed. "Mako would you hold my purse for me?"

He put the sparkly, beaded purse on his lap, guarding it with his napkin.

"Wait for me!" Bolin called.

Asami waited for him by the door to the banquet room, readjusting her pearl hair clip to keep her hair out of her face. Bolin scrambled past Mako's seat.

"Hey." Mako caught Bolin's arm. "Don't let anyone cut in," he said in an undertone. "This is the first time Asami's really been out in public in three weeks. You stick close to her side. No one dances with Asami except you. Understand?"

Bolin saluted. "Nuktuk won't let her out of his sight!"

He ran up to Asami and offered her his arm. Asami took it gracefully, and the two of them took to the dance floor, leaving the door open. Mako sat back and commandeered Asami's teacup, drinking from the non-lipsticked side and watching the doorway. He relaxed only when he could see Bolin and Asami through the narrow opening. Asami seemed to be having a good enough time, but Mako was ready to swoop in and make up an excuse to leave if she looked even a little bit upset.

"They sure look like they're having a good time out there," Varrick said.

"Yup," Mako agreed.

"Tell me honestly." Varrick leaned across the table. "How's Asami doing?"

"Fine," Mako said.

"I mean, how is she really?" Varrick persisted. "Do you think she's going to be able to get that work done soon? I'm trying to help her out, but I can only stall for so long!"

"You'd have to ask her," Mako said. "If she says she's going to try to get work done tomorrow, then she's probably going to try to get work done tomorrow. The company is the most important thing in the world to Asami. She'll find a way to get the work done."

"Good, good." Varrick slurped down some wine. "That's what I like to hear."

Down at the other end of the table, the cast members were getting drunk and rowdy. As a result, the jokes were getting louder and more offensive.

"What has eight legs and makes women scream?" someone asked.

"A koalapus!"

"A spiderbat?"

"No, a gang rape."

The room exploded with laughter.

"That's awful," Ginger said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I know, I know. It's true though."

Varrick glanced over his shoulder at the open door and then leaned toward the end of the table. "Statistically speaking," he said conspiratorially, "nine out of ten people enjoy a gang rape."

The cast laughed even harder at that. Mako crossed his arms and went back to staring at the dance floor until Bolin and Asami returned a few songs later. Their faces were slightly pink, and they were both laughing.

"That was fun," Asami said. "I told you you were an excellent dancer!"

"I guess I am!" Bolin pushed Asami's chair in for her with a gentlemanly flourish. "And so are you. Oh, I'll be right back! I want to check out the bathroom before I forget. I hope they have those fancy waterfall toilets."

Bolin ran off, just in time to miss another horrible joke.

"A guy walks up to a nonbender gal and says, 'Lady, you're gonna get laid tonight,'" Unalaq's actor said. "So she says, 'How do you know? Are you psychic?' And he says, 'No, but me and my friends here are firebenders!'"

A waiter appeared to freshen Asami's tea. She thanked him over the roar of laughter and sipped from the cup, taking occasional bites of her now-cold food. She gave no sign that she could hear the conversation at the opposite end of the table. Mako kept glancing at her to make sure she was okay, but Asami stared off into the distance, holding her white mug in front of her lips.

Mako, on the other hand, was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles popped.

"What do firebenders do after sex?" asked one of the actors.

"Fifteen to life?" Ginger suggested dryly.

"No! Are you kidding me? This is Republic City. Nobody does time for that. They just get rid of the body."

Mako looked down at his plate, smelling sweat and vomit and waxed wooden decks instead of the food. The laughter turned into the Triple Threat's. Asami's crying and pleading rushed over Mako's ears like he'd plunged into cold water.

He startled when Asami's smooth hand covered his, her slim fingers fitting in the gaps between his. The screaming fell away into conversation and tinkling glasses and spoons. He realized he was glaring at the flickering candle flame in front of him.

"Dessert?" a waiter asked him.

Mako was still too angry to speak.

"We'll take ours to go," Asami answered for him.

Mako nodded stiffly. Bolin walked in just then, wiping his wet hands on his shirt.

"Very good, ma'am," the waiter said.

Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder, sending her warmth through his side. Mako's shoulders slowly lowered, and the knot in the base of his neck unwound.

"To go?" Varrick asked. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

"This has been so much fun, but I'm not feeling well," Asami said sweetly. "I could use a nap."

"Oh." Bolin pursed his lips, trying to hide his disappointment. "That's fine. You should go rest."

"Why don't you come by tomorrow and tell me all about the big premiere?" Asami suggested. "I want to know what everyone is wearing, okay?"

Bolin nodded. "I'll take notes!"

"Do you two want the limo to take you back?" Varrick asked.

"I was hoping we could walk," Asami said, glancing at Mako. "It's early, and it's a good neighborhood, but we can take the limo if-"

"No, walking is fine," Mako said. "Its only a few blocks."

As soon as Asami was in possession of the two little packages of cake, she rose and exchanged hugs with Varrick and Bolin. Zhu Li offered her a red umbrella, which Asami accepted, and then Mako found himself being led into the elevator.

"Are you all right?" Asami asked once the doors closed and the elevator car glided downward.

"I'm fine." Mako slouched against the glass. "I just hate people."

"Hey!" She put her hands on his chest and pretended to pout at him. "I'm people."

"No, you're not," he said. "Neither is Bolin."

"In that case, I don't think I should have to pay taxes," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

She warmed him better than a hot bath, and her soft lips sucked out the last of his tension. She pulled away when the elevator doors opened, but the light drizzle prompted her to cling to him under the umbrella as soon as they were outside. He held the umbrella more over her than himself, resulting in a soaked right sleeve. He barely felt it. He kept glancing at her face, almost walking into an empty fruit stand as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. She was harder to read than Tenzin's history books.

When she caught him staring, they both looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Mako said.

"It's all right," she said. "What were you looking at?"

"I was just wondering if you were cold."

"I guess it is a little brisk," she said.

"'Brisk?'" he teased. "Fancy word."

Asami rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling again. "You knew perfectly well what I meant."

She was so sweet and forgiving and gentle. Mako got angry all over again that anyone would joke about her trauma. Especially Varrick! How could he pretend to be Asami's friend and then make that stupid joke while she was out of the room? And why hadn't he stopped the others when she'd come back?

"Doesn't it bother you?" he blurted out.

She blinked at him in confusion. "The weather?"

"No! Those stupid jokes!"

"At Kwong's?" Asami shrugged. "I just zoned out after I heard the first one."

"Me too," Mako said. "It really felt like I was back there again."

"I didn't mean like that," Asami said. "Although that happens to me, like, every other day probably. What I meant by zoning out was that I got lost in my thoughts and stopped paying attention to everything around me."

"Oh," Mako said.

"I did it a lot on the ship," Asami said. "That's probably why there are so many details you remember that I don't, even though you were unconscious for a lot of it. I was there, but I wasn't really _there_, if that makes sense."

"I guess so," Mako said. "I just stop listening to people sometimes, if I got bored enough."

"It's a little like that," Asami said.

Mako shook off the umbrella and they stomped on the mat in front of Mako's building. Once inside, they immediately slipped on water left on the slick floor by less-considerate people. Mako caught himself on the railing for the stairs, and he caught a flailing Asami with the other arm.

"Close one," she remarked.

"They need to put rugs down here!" Mako glared at the wet floor. "Someone could get hurt!"

He didn't let go of Asami's arm until they were safely inside the apartment with their shoes off.

"It was really nice of you to go out to Bolin's dinner," Mako said as he locked the door.

"Of course!" Asami said. "He's my friend. I'm really happy for him."

"Well, I know it means a lot to him," Mako said. "I think he's lonely lately, or something."

"He is," Asami said. "That's why I invited him over tomorrow."

"Oh," Mako said. "I thought you just really wanted a fashion report."

"I have The Chronicle for that," Asami said. "And they're a lot more accurate, too. Although Bolin's commentary is hard to beat."

"So did you really need to lie down, or were you just covering for me?"

"You seemed like you were ready to get out of there." Asami set the parcels on the table in front of the sofa. "I wanted to get you home without hurting Bolin's feelings."

"Well, thanks," Mako said. "Should we eat our dessert now?"

"Probably." Asami fetched two spoons from a basket. "They won't be nearly as good later."

They listened to the radio while they ate their little custard cakes. Mako took off his tie and dress shirt to keep them from getting dirty. Asami rested her feet on Mako's lap, wiggling her toes every time she took a particularly tasty bite. Mako tickled her knee through the transparent silk, and she laughed and kicked him playfully. Mako tried to focus on his dessert rather than the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers, but Asami kept tracing her big toe all over him. It was bad enough when she dragged the seam of her stocking along his arm. When she tickled him under his chin, he couldn't suppress the pleasurable little shiver that ran through his body.

"We should probably take that nap," he said. "Otherwise we'll just be going to bed early, and that always ends with at least one of us waking up in the middle of the night."

"I suppose." Asami sat up on her knees next to him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she just frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Mako asked.

"I was just thinking about… You said a couple of weeks," she said. "It's been a couple. More than that, actually."

He stared at her blankly, trying to remember the conversation she was referencing. "Uhh…"

She kissed him, running her hands through his hair and gently biting his lower lip. She was paying close attention to him, and after a moment she leaned back, looking upset.

"Sorry," she said. "If you're not ready-"

"Ready for what?" Mako asked.

Asami massaged his stomach through his undershirt. Her fingertips disappeared down the front of his pants, and she might as well have bent lightning through him. He inhaled sharply, his legs twitching.

"Is this all right?" she asked. "I don't want to do anything that-"

He answered by pulling her on top of him. They ended up flat on the sofa, with Asami on top of him with her dress hiked up around her hips.

"We can just kiss for a little," she suggested. "Until you're ready. If you're ready, which you don't have to be. But kissing would be nice either way, wouldn't it?"

He nodded, holding onto her waist. They kissed and caressed each other for so long that Mako nearly lost control twice.

"Asami," he gasped the second time. He managed to still her just in time.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm... ready."

She rose, and he sat up straight. Her long fingers scooped her hair up and tucked it over her shoulder. "Will you unbutton me?" she asked, perching on his lap.

He unbuttoned the twenty-eight fabric-covered buttons trailing down her back. As he unhooked the last one, she stood up and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, letting the dress slide down her slip and onto the floor. She stepped out of the protective circle and kicked the garment aside. The fabric clung to her ankle, and she laughed and shook her foot until she was free. She pushed her drawers down her legs without taking her slip off first. Mako's fingers curled under the shoulder strap, but she shoved his hand away. She pulled the ivory-colored silk over her head and brushed her messy hair back into place with her fingers. She stood there in her stockings, bra, and garter, making no move to finish undressing.

"Are you going to take the rest off?" Mako asked.

"That's pretty bold of you, considering you're practically fully dressed."

She unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons on his trousers while he took off his undershirt.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" he asked when he was completely naked.

"I think out here is just fine," Asami said.

She climbed onto his lap and swatted his hands away when he tried to feel the satiny black hair between her legs. He settled for putting his hands back on her hips. They shared a long, electric kiss, which evolved into Mako kissing Asami's neck while she panted and rocked back and forth over his lap. She didn't smell like her usual musky, floral perfume, which Mako noticed right away, even though she hadn't worn any fragrance for weeks. Tonight, she smelled like clean citrus and cool green tea and maybe a little honeysuckle. He sniffed her skin again just to be sure.

"Did you change your perfume?" he asked.

She leaned back and blinked. "Yes," she laughed. "My usual scent didn't smell right on me. I traded it for a different one the last time I went home. I didn't think anyone would notice."

"It smells nice," he said.

"Thanks."

And just like that, their mouths were pressed together again. Mako kissed his way down to her chest. Asami grabbed his hair and yanked his head away as though he'd burned her. Mako looked up at her, but her face was too impassable to tell if he'd upset her. She kissed him on the mouth, her grip on his hair gradually relaxing.

"Sorry," he said into her mouth.

"It's fine." She raised her head to catch her breath. "My breasts are just a little sore right now. Why don't you sit back and let me do everything?"

Surprisingly, it did feel better to lean back and let her take control. She guided herself onto him, only wincing a little as she took him inside her. Mako returned her kisses eagerly, hoping to ease any pain she felt. It must have worked, because a few minutes later she was riding him at a good pace.

Mako should have let Asami have her way with him sooner. Why, exactly, had he resisted this the last time they'd dated? Her sharp teeth nibbled at his earlobe, making him moan helplessly underneath her. And when her hot, wet tongue probed inside his ear canal, he felt it all the way down his spine.

"Asami," he breathed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said into his ear. "Come inside me."

"What?" He half-opened his eyes.

She raised her eyebrow at him. Well, he didn't have to be told twice. He shrugged.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

She kissed his neck, her body squeezing him so hard he could barely hold on. He was just about to surrender when the door to his apartment opened. Every muscle in his body simultaneously froze and buzzed. He had to unstick his tongue from the rest of his mouth just to croak out her name.

"Korra?"

Asami stopped moving and glanced over her shoulder in confusion. When she saw Korra, she stumbled backward off of Mako. She snatched up her slip and fumbled with it, pulling it over her head. Mako covered himself with the orange pillow to his left.

Korra watched them both with her mouth hanging open. When she finally sucked in a deep breath, Mako winced in preparation. Korra did not disappoint.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!" Korra shouted. "WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Asami picked up her dress, glaring at Mako. "You told me you broke up with her!"

"I did!" Mako groaned. "Korra, why are you doing this?"

"How could you cheat on me?!" Korra swept her arm and knocked everything off a nearby shelf. "I'm out there trying to save the world, and you're laid up with Asami?! I got attacked by dark spirits! Do you even know what I faced in the spirit world?!"

"Korra, I'm so sorry!" Asami grabbed her shoes and underwear. "I thought you two were broken up. I swear, I never would have even come over here if I'd known you two were still together."

She disappeared into Mako's bedroom, glaring at him the whole way and slamming the door once she was inside.

"Korra, would you please close the door and let me explain?" Mako begged.

"There's nothing to explain!" Korra yelled, but she slammed the door shut with airbending anyway.

Mako frantically pulled on his underwear, slightly afraid he might lose some body parts if he didn't put clothes on fast. "Korra, do you not remember the huge fight we had?"

"No!" Korra stomped toward him. "What fight?"

"You came to the precinct, and we screamed at each other. Remember? I broke up with you, and you threw my desk across the room."

Korra stood down. "I don't... I don't remember that at all."

"I promise, I'm telling you the truth," Mako said. "Ask anyone in Republic CIty. They all knew we broke up."

"Well... either way, you're already sleeping with her?!" Korra asked, sticking out her lower lip. She looked around the apartment, her eyes focusing on Asami's things on the bookshelf. "Did Asami MOVE INTO YOUR APARTMENT?"

"It's not what you think," Mako said. "We've been through a lot together the past few weeks."

"Like what?"

"Like getting seriously hurt and almost dying!" Mako jabbed his finger at his mouth. "I lost a tooth! Look!"

Korra leaned in much too close, peering into his mouth. "Oh, wow. You really did. How did that happen?"

Mako sighed. "I was trying to help Asami figure out who was stealing her shipments, and things went... bad. Really bad. Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted for a few hours while they cleaned out Asami's warehouse. She's taking it really badly, especially because of what the Triple Threats did to us. You seriously need to apologize to her. She didn't deserve that."

"Didn't deserve what?" Korra asked. "You were the only one I yelled at."

Mako reflected on her outburst, and he silently concluded that she was right. "Well, whatever." Mako pulled his undershirt back on. "She's probably upset anyway. Today was the first time in three weeks she's seemed normal, and then you came in here screaming-"

"Normal?" Korra asked. "What do you mean?"

"It turns out that being forced by gangsters is really bad for your mental health," Mako said.

"Forced to do what?" Korra asked.

Mako put his hands on his hips. "Sex."

"They did that to Asami?" Korra asked in horror. "Which gang?"

"The Triple Threats."

"Is that how you lost your tooth?"

"Yes." Mako crossed his arms and slumped on the couch. "They beat me up pretty badly and then made me watch."

"I feel like a total jerk now," Korra said. "Poor Asami. Poor you."

"Whatever," Mako said, still annoyed with her.

"I'm going to check on Asami," Korra said. "If Tenzin or the others come looking for me, tell them... oh, I don't know. Tell them I need a few minutes and that I'll come find them when I'm done."

Mako didn't answer. Korra shrugged and went into the bedroom. Mako eavesdropped through the thin wall as he retrieved his pants and pulled them back on.

"Korra, I'm so sorry!" Asami said right away. "I should have known Mako would do the ambiguous breakup thing to you! If anyone should know better than to trust Mako, it's me. Please forgive me, Korra. You know I would never, ever-"

"It's okay," Korra said. "You don't have to apologize. And don't blame Mako. Apparently he was pretty clear about breaking up with me. But see, I got attacked by this dark spirit, and I lost all my memories... I'm sorry for bursting in unannounced. And for yelling. And Asami, I'm so, so sorry about what happened to you! Mako barely told me anything. Do you want to talk?"

Bolin threw open the front door just then, huffing and puffing. "I saved the president in real life!" he panted.

"I seriously need to get a better lock," Mako said. "Bolin, what are you talking about?"

Other people peeked inside the apartment-Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Lin.

"Is Korra here?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, she said she needed a minute and she'd catch up with you guys," Mako said.

"Well, tell her not to dawdle," Tenzin said. "We'll fly over to Air Temple Island in the meantime."

The adults left, and Mako turned to Bolin. "What were you saying, bro?"

"Varrick tried to kidnap the president!" Bolin waved his arms. "And I stopped all the kidnappers singlehandedly! In real life! I'm a hero after all!"

"Great," Mako said.

"And did you hear that Korra's back?!" Bolin continued. "Isn't this great?"

"Yup," Mako said. "Totally great. What's going on?"

"Well apparently…"

Mako half-listened to Bolin's chatter about Unalaq and the impending apocalypse and Jinora being on the verge of death. He was more interested in whatever conversation was happening in the bedroom, especially when he caught snippets like, "I don't regret killing them, exactly, I just wish-" and "I don't want to hurt Mako's feelings, but it's just so much easier to talk about these things with another women."

"Yeah, yeah, great, Bolin," Mako said, although he had no idea what Bolin had just said. "I'll pass the message along. See you around."

"Are you coming to the jail with us?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mako said. "We'll get there as soon as we can."

He practically shoved Bolin out the front door and then returned to the sofa.

"Don't laugh!" Asami was giggling. "It was the most awful thing to ever happen in my life at the time."

"I'm sorry. It sounds like he deserved it, though."

"Oh, he did! But I was so afraid they were going to kill me for it!"

"It can't have been that much of a surprise to them, right?" Korra asked. "If they're really that rough, that kind of thing could happen to anyone. I still can't believe they did that to you! You're so sweet and gentle and amazing! I swear, if you and Mako hadn't already gotten rid of them, I would have had Naga tear them to pieces."

"Thanks," Asami said. "And you're probably right, but it was still so humiliating. Especially since it happened in front of all of them! Even Mako, although he seemed pretty unconscious by then."

"He would probably mention it if he saw it, right?"

"I don't know," Asami said. "You know how he is."

Korra laughed. "Yeah, true."

Mako frowned. Exactly how was he? He wasn't sure he liked his exes laughing together about him.

"I'm just afraid something is wrong with me, physiologically," Asami went on.

"Why? Has it been happening a lot?"

"No, it only happened that one time," Asami said. "But I've had a few close calls! I feel like I'm running to the powder room three times more than I used to. I'm worried they damaged me, somehow."

"Oh," Korra said. "I don't know much about it, sorry. All I really know is what Pema told me, which is that most women are afraid to sneeze after their second or third kid. I guess pushing kids out can really mess you up down there. Sounds awful. But that doesn't apply to you, so-"

"Korra?" Asami's voice was so distressed Mako considered going into the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"What will I do if I'm-?"

"You're not," Korra said firmly. "And if you are, well… there are ways to fix it, I think?"

"I'm so scared, Korra."

"Do you want a hug?"

"Yes. Always."

Mako heard the springs creak in his bed.

"You should really talk to Pema," Korra said. "I'm sure she can tell you if things are normal or not. If nothing else, maybe she can recommend a good doctor who treats women's issues. Tenzin's sister Kya is apparently really good at-"

"I can't," Asami cut her off. "The waterbending."

"Oh," Korra said. "Right. Sorry, I forgot. But maybe Pema will know some nonbender doctors."

"I hope so."

There was a brief silence.

"You know what I wish?" Korra said.

"What?"

"I wish your accident would have happened while the one guy's face was down there."

"Korra!" Asami gasped, and then both of them laughed.

"I mean it, though!" Korra insisted. "How funny would that have been?"

"Oh, I wish I would have done that," Asami laughed. "Of course, then they probably would have hurt me worse and killed Mako, but-" A sob interrupted her laughter.

"Oh no! Asami, please don't cry," Korra said. "I'm sorry! I'm really bad at handling these kinds of situations. I'm sorry for joking about something you just said was super painful and humiliating."

"It's not that," Asami said. "What you said was funny. It cheered me up. There's just so much to process right now. It's a little overwhelming. Bolin saving the president, Jinora being trapped in the spirit world, and you with your… everything. I can't believe you met the first avatar!"

"I'm still pretty surprised myself," Korra said.

"I'm so glad you're back, Korra. Mako and Bolin have been great, but I can't talk to them about any of this stuff. They get this... look on their face any time I even allude to female problems."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Hey! I know! You and Mako should stay with Pema and the airbender kids while we're gone!"

"Gone?" Asami asked. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the Southern Water Tribe," Korra said. "I wish I could stay, but-"

"No, I get it," Asami assured her. "Jinora is trapped in the spirit world, and Unalaq is going to destroy the entire world if you don't stop him. Now that I think about it, I can't believe you're not already gone."

"I was worried about you," Korra said. "I still am. Will you please stay with Pema while I'm gone? You could ask her all your questions, and I know Tenzin would feel better if you and Mako were there to look out for the rest of his family."

"No, I'll go with you," Asami said. "You might need me."

"I need you and Mako somewhere safe," Korra said. "I need the next generation of airbenders safe."

"But if you can't stop your uncle, we'll all be plunged into eternal darkness, won't we? I should be helping you, not hiding in Republic City."

"I might be too worried about you to focus on stopping Unalaq if you come with me," Korra said. "Besides, there's something way more helpful that you could do for me."

"Name it."

"Maybe you could guilt Varrick into telling us where your merchandise is. We could really use some transportation, not to mention the firepower."

"Varrick?" Asami asked.

Bolin's words from earlier suddenly processed, leaving Mako full of aching dread. He wanted to rush in and stop Korra, but it was too late.

"Well, he probably still has your stuff, right? Asami? You knew Varrick was the one who set you up, right?"

There was silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Asami said. "I'm just... processing. Tell me what you had in mind."

o0o0o

Two hours later, Korra, Bolin, and the others were southbound on Varrick's battleship, the _Zhu Li_. Mako and Asami sat in a parked Satomobile, watching the last of the purple sunset slip under the water. Asami had barely spoken since she'd found out about Varrick's betrayal, other than to very quietly threaten Varrick's painful death if he didn't cooperate with them. It hadn't taken much to persuade Varrick to help them, but Mako wondered if some of it was guilt. In the long run, though, it didn't matter. Everyone else was gone, and it was just Mako and Asami left in Republic City. Even Pabu had gone to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Where do you want to go?" Mako finally asked.

"Home."

"To the apartment?"

"No, the estate."

Mako turned the car radio on, and neither of them spoke the entire ride. Mako wasn't entirely comfortable driving, but Asami seemed too dazed to care about doing it herself. He'd barely parked in her driveway when she opened her door and hopped out of the car. She tied back her hair while walking around the house to her father's workshop.

"What are we doing here?" Mako called as he followed her.

She didn't answer. She hefted a sledgehammer in her hands and looked around the workshop. Then, with a grunt, she raised it above her head and smashed it onto a workbench. Mako watched from a distance, equally shocked and impressed. She destroyed every functional tool and piece of equipment in the building, including the frame of an unfinished Satomobile. When she finished, she was covered in sweat, and the workshop was covered in scrap metal.

Asami offered the sledgehammer to Mako. "Do you need a turn?"

"I'm okay, thanks," Mako said. "Are we sleeping here tonight?"

Asami dropped the sledgehammer and examined her trembling, bleeding hands. "Yes."

It was the last word she spoke until after midnight. She was silent while Mako cleaned her hands over her father's liquor cabinet. She barely even sighed during the hour-long shower they took together, during which he awkwardly attempted to wash her hair while she sat on the tile floor. He tried, once, to kiss her wet neck and caress her between her legs, trying to make her feel better by picking up where they'd left off earlier. Asami quickly elbowed that idea out of him.

"Ow, okay," he said. "I get it. Sorry."

He rinsed the soap off himself and went to bed, leaving Asami to shower alone. He lay awake near the edge of her bed, listening for her movements over the faint strains of the radio. He didn't think many people had drowned in the shower, but there was always the chance she might faint, and her long hair would plug the drain, and-

The faucet squeaked, and the water stopped pattering. Mako scooted into the middle of the bed and pretended to be asleep. When she turned her back on him, he watched her do her bedtime ritual in the light from the bathroom: yank her comb through her hair, snatch her underwear up her legs, smear cream across her skin, wrestle her nightgown over her head. She turned off the bathroom light, and he closed his eyes. A moment later, the mattress rocked under her knees, and her clammy feet invaded his pocket of warmth. The chill from her hair soaked through his undershirt. He put his arm over her, and she readjusted it.

He couldn't sleep with cold water seeping across his chest, and she seemed similarly restless, so he finally rolled onto his side and rested his head on his elbow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already regretting the question.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said. "Now I'm bankrupt, I'm missing a benefactor, and I don't even have a workshop. That was so stupid of me."

"Yeah, but it looked like it made you feel better," Mako said.

She sighed. "It did. It's been such a long, weird, frustrating day."

"Tell me about it."

"By the way, I'm really sorry for doubting you earlier."

"Huh?" he asked. "When?"

"With Korra. Assuming you were lying to me."

"Oh, that," Mako said. "I probably deserved it. Don't worry about it."

She snuggled her head into the pillow. Mako stroked her wet hair, uncomfortable and completely unsure what he was supposed to be doing. After a few minutes of awkward hair-petting, Asami took his hand in both of hers and kissed the backs of his fingers. It was familiar and comforting, but in a sad way; it was a lot like his father's scarf.

"Mako?" Asami said. "What do you think your calling is?"

"Uhh…" He sat up. "I've never thought about it before. I guess I'm okay as a police officer."

"But do you feel like that's your calling? Or are you only doing it because it's convenient, or because people expect you to, or something like that?"

"Well, I'm not doing it at all right now," he pointed out. "But… I don't know. I'm good at it. I like it. I guess eventually I'd like to make detective."

"You'd be a good detective," Asami agreed. "You notice so many little details I'd never notice in a hundred years."

"Thanks," Mako said. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my calling?"

"I don't know," Asami said. "I was so upset over losing everything, but now that I have it back, I can't make myself feel happy. I can't motivate myself to do what it takes to pull Future Industries out of the red. I don't know what my calling is, but I know it's not keeping my father's company afloat just for the sake of keeping it afloat."

"We'll figure it out," Mako assured her. He comforted her the only way he knew how: he patted her back. "You don't have to figure it out tonight. We'll take care of it in the morning."

She eventually gave into his back-patting and fell asleep.

Mako stayed awake and tried to think of possible callings for Asami, but he wasn't exactly good at it. He accidentally fell asleep somewhere between "mechanic" and "driving teacher," and he felt so guilty upon waking that he made pancakes- which Asami promptly threw up after three bites. Mako got her settled into a bubble bath with a cup of ginger tea, and then he went down to the garage to finish off the dented Satomobile frame. He was starting to think maybe his calling was to be a bachelor.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami woke in such a good, energized mood that Mako questioned whether the conversation the night before had actually happened. Even throwing up her first breakfast didn't seem to shake her. By the time Mako toweled off from his post-car-smashing shower and came downstairs, she was nibbling dry toast and washing it down with ginger tea.

"What are we doing today?" Mako asked.

"I have some business matters to attend to, and then I was thinking about going to Air Temple Island," Asami said.

"Don't work too hard," Mako said.

"I'll try not to. Eventually, if the company doesn't go under, I'll hire some people to take care of it for me," Asami said. "And if it does go under, well… I suppose that's one less thing for me to worry about."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Mako asked.

"Yes, actually. Could you be moral support?"

"Moral support" wasn't something Mako had much firsthand experience providing. After spilling the tea tray on Asami's desk, he sullenly stood behind her chair and rubbed her neck and shoulders while she made her phone calls and sealed wrinkled documents inside brown-splotched envelopes. When Asami finally put everything in her father's leather briefcase, Mako offered her his hand. Instead of using it to stand up, she hung the briefcase handle on his fingers. Mako's wrist nearly snapped off his arm from the unexpected weight.

"Thanks for carrying that." Asami smiled up at Mako. "Let's go over to Air Temple Island. I just need to mail this stuff on the way."

He could never stay irritated when he looked into her green eyes, especially when she made him look at them through her thick lashes.

"Are you driving?" Mako asked.

"Would you mind driving for me?" she asked. "I get so motion sick lately."

"Sure," Mako said. "Whatever you need."

It was early afternoon by the time they reached Air Temple Island. Pema greeted them with herbal tea, tiny cakes, and vegetable sandwiches. Asami traded all of her sandwiches for all but one of Mako's cakes. He was so relieved to see her eat something other than toast that he didn't comment on her cake thievery.

"What do you think will happen during harmonic convergence?" Asami asked as she finished her seventh cake.

"I don't know," Pema said. "If all goes to plan, I guess Korra will close the portals and nothing will happen."

Asami frowned. "Mako and I should be with her."

Mako silently agreed.

"I was surprised you two didn't go with her." Pema hoisted a fussing Rohan to her breast. "What happened?"

Asami focused intently on her empty plate. "Korra asked us to stay behind and take care of you and the children."

"That's sweet," Pema said. "I think we'll be all right on our own, although I guess it's too late to change anything now. How did you two draw the short straws?"

"Well, I'm a nonbender," Asami said. "And Mako, um..."

"It was just weird for Korra to have me around," Mako said. "With the breakup. And... probably because I'm technically dating Asami again."

"Technically?" Asami and Pema asked at the same time.

"Are we not technically dating?" Mako asked.

"I thought we were just regular dating," Asami said. "Given that Korra walked in on us, uh-" She glanced at the children. "Having grown-up time?"

"Oh dear!" Pema laughed. "Oh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be laughing, but... oh! I'm imagining Lin ever walking in on Tenzin and I! Oh, no!"

"It was pretty exciting," Asami said. "Especially since Korra didn't remember the breakup."

"No!" Pema gasped.

"I imagine Korra's parents probably heard the ruckus."

"Yeah, and Asami automatically believed I hadn't broken up with Korra!" Mako pouted. "I would never-"

Asami and Pema were both staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," he said. "_One time_."

"When my mom and dad have grown-up time, us kids get honey cakes for breakfast," Meelo announced, picking his nose. "But only if we stay in our own beds and don't make animal noises."

"Doesn't grown-up time make babies?" Ikki asked suspiciously. "Are you two going to have a baby?"

"I got timeout once for opening the door when Mom and Dad were hugging naked," Meelo went on. "I was pretending to be a platypus bear. Platypus bears don't understand words, but little boys do. And little boys have to stay in bed if they want honey cakes."

"Can you only make a baby if you're married?" Ikki stood on her knees and clasped her hands together. "Are you two going to get married? Can I be a bridesmaid if you do? Please can I?"

"Uh, maybe we're talking about a different kind of grown-up time." Asami's cheeks were pink. "Actually, Pema, I had a question about something related to that, but… maybe at naptime?"

"Hey kids!" Pema said, startling Rohan away from her nipple. "Who wants to play hide and seek?"

Ikki and Meelo nearly turned the table over jumping up and down.

"Me! Me!" Ikki raised her hand above her head.

"Me more!"

"You do not, Meelo! I want to play more!"

Pema started counting over their arguing. "One, two-"

Ikki and Meelo raced out of the room. Pema stopped counting.

"All right." She patted Rohan's back. "We have half an hour until I have to go shout that I give up and start counting again. What's on your mind, sweetie?"

Asami folded her hands in her lap. "It's kind of a delicate question."

"I've had four babies," Pema said. "I doubt you could shock me."

"Well... it's about injuries. I was wondering if very vigorous relations could cause any lasting issues."

"Like what kind of issues?"

"All sorts of pains and tensions," Asami said. "And… accidents."

"Accidents?" Pema asked. "Like wetting the bed?"

Asami's whole face turned pink now, but she nodded. Mako examined a hangnail on his thumb, wishing he'd seized his opportunity to hide with the kids.

"Sure, anything is possible." Pema pursed her lips and wrinkled her forehead at Mako. "You have to be more careful! I know you're young and full of energy, but honestly! You'll never get a girl back into bed with you if you hurt her like that."

Mako was sure his face must be as red as his scarf. He slouched in his seat and pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose.

"Oh, no!" Asami protested. "It wasn't like that at all. I don't want to go into the whole story, but Mako didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

"If you say so." Pema moved Rohan to her shoulder and patted his back. "Have you seen a healer about this?"

"Sort of," Asami said. "Right after it happened. But I didn't think to ask her about it. I had more pressing problems at the time. But now my body is... different. I'm worried it somehow got damaged."

"The only way to know for sure is to ask a healer or doctor," Pema said. "Is there any chance you could be expecting? I had accidents with all of my pregnancies, starting just a few weeks into my first one."

"There's absolutely no chance I was expecting when it happened," Asami said. "It must have been something else."

"I'm not sure, then," Pema said. "Sorry. But I can recommend the best women's doctors and healers in Republic City, if you want."

"Thanks," Asami said. "I'll think about it. It's hard to think about seeing a doctor right now."

"I understand," Pema said. "Kya might have better suggestions, than I do, if she..."

_If she made it back._ It was a pretty big if. While the three of them were lounging on cushions eating cakes, Kya was working round the clock to keep Jinora alive. In a day or two, they'd reach the Southern Water Tribe, and they'd all risk their lives to save the world. Mako and Asami would probably catch a mover.

Asami took Mako's hand in both of hers and massaged it, as if to soothe his thoughts.

"Well, I'm always here if you want to talk," Pema said at last.

"Thanks, Pema," Asami said. "Now, while the children are still gone… how was Jinora when you saw her? I was so worried when Korra told me what happened…"

"She's as well as can be expected, as far as I know," Pema said. "She's strong. I have to believe she'll be okay."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course! She's my baby. But I trust Tenzin and the others. And Katara is a great healer. I'd go insane if I spent all my time worrying about her. Worrying won't do anyone any good."

"I know," Asami said. "But it must be so stressful. I'm here for you, too, if you need to talk about it."

Pema sighed. "You know, I try to distract myself and put on a brave face for the kids, but every time my mind wanders, I just..."

Mako spent the next fifteen minutes stifling yawns and thinking about probending. When Pema mentioned that she needed to check on the children, Mako jumped to his feet.

"Hey! Uh, kids? Your mom named me 'it!'" he called from the middle of the house. "I give up! I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten, and you have to change hiding spots! One, two, three…"

There were giggles, footsteps, and whooshes as the kids ran past Mako in the hallway. When he was finished counting, he followed them into Tenzin's study. Two pairs of feet stuck out from behind the desk. Mako grabbed a book and settled onto the sofa to read it, ignoring the giggles and whispers from the other side of the room until he heard, "I gotta poop!"

Mako sighed and stood up, returning the book to its shelf, and peeked around the other side of the desk. "Found you!" he said. "Let's take a bathroom break before we go back to playing."

After two more rounds of hide and seek, Mako was bored out of his mind. He wandered back into the room where Pema and Asami were laughing together over steaming cups of tea.

"Oh!" Asami said. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time," he said.

"Thanks for watching the kids all this time," Pema said.

"No problem," he replied. "Asami?"

"I'm sorry, Mako." Asami rose. "I had no idea it had gotten so late! We got to talking and-"

"It's fine," he said, draping his arm over her shoulders. "I was just curious when you wanted to head back."

"Are you two spending the night?" Pema asked, shifting Rohan to her other hip. "No pressure, of course, but it would be great to have you here while everyone's gone."

"Maybe," Asami said. "But… the dormitories are still separated by gender, aren't they?"

"Technically, yes," Pema said, looking from Asami to Mako back to Asami. "You know, if you promise not to tell Tenzin, I don't mind letting you two sleep in the family dormitory. There's an empty room right next to mine."

Asami glanced up at Mako, questioning him with her eyes.

"That would be nice," Mako said. "Thank you, Pema."

"Yes, thank you," Asami said. "We'll just run home and get our things."

"Hurry back," Pema said. "I'll make a special dessert for dinner."

They packed in half an hour and were back in time to set the table for Pema.

Asami asked for seconds of everything but the vegetables- and then she cleaned her plate. She also consumed seven small cups of green tea, a third bowl of plain rice, all of her honey cake, and the last two bites of Mako's dessert.

"Thank you so much, Pema," Asami said, helping to stack the plates and bowls. "That was so amazing. I haven't felt full in weeks. I actually feel like I could use a walk after that."

It was still light by the time they finished cleaning up, so Mako and Asami donned their jackets and took the ferry back to city. Asami slipped her hand into Mako's as they followed the crowds striding through the shopping district. Mako glanced at her. She seemed as content as the rest of the walkers, the thousands of people who had no idea the world might end in a matter of days. He was suddenly seized with the urge to hug her and tell her he loved her, in case the world really did end. He ducked into an alley, pulling her along. He realized too late that an alley wasn't the most romantic place he could have picked, but fortunately this one was quite clean and there was no garbage tossed on the ground.

"What is it?" Asami asked, instantly on alert. "Are we being followed?"

"I don't think so." Mako pulled her into his arms. "I wanted to tell you I love you. That's all."

Her hands rested on his shoulders. "I love you too," she said. Her head tilted toward her right shoulder, a little gesture she always did right before leaning in to kiss him.

He met her lips with his. One kiss turned into three, and then five, and then Mako lost count. When he opened his eyes again, he realized it had gotten dark, especially away from the street lamps.

"We should probably get back," he said.

Asami nodded, gracefully dabbing the sides of her mouth. "I'd feel awful if we worried Pema," she said. "That was nice. What was it all about, though?"

Mako shrugged. "I didn't want to risk going into ten thousand years of darkness without doing it."

She squeezed his hand. "You're sweet. Let's-"

She cut herself off with a startled shriek. Something clobbered Mako on the back of the head, and he stumbled onto his knees. Fists were pummeling him from all directions, it seemed like. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Asami kicking her legs and trying to squirm out of the bear hug her assailant had put her in.

"Help!" Asami screamed. "Help, police!"

Her foot connected with the man's groin. There was a familiar, "Oof!" and then Asami was dropped onto her hands and knees on the ground. Before she could pull herself up, the man yanked her hands behind her back and slapped cuffs on her arms. Mako felt cold metal on his own wrists.

"We are the police, lady!" Gang said.

"You're both under arrest for assaulting a police officer, disturbing the peace, and resisting arrest," Lu said.

"Mako?" Asami queried, her voice shaking.

"I don't know what's going on," Mako said. "Don't worry. We'll be okay. Just keep quiet and do what they say."

Asami didn't speak another word, even when they reached the precinct and Lu and Gang marched her into the strip search room.

"All right, Ms. Sato," Gang said. "Just take your clothes off and shake them out for us."

"Leave her alone!" Mako shouted, straining at the chains that kept him shackled to the bench. "You're violating at least five different protocols! She doesn't need to be strip searched, and a female officer is supposed to be present!"

"Relax," Lu said. "We're not going to lay a finger on her. We'll even leave the door open so you can make sure nothing improper happens."

"Yeah, we're just having a little fun," Gang said. "All right, sweetheart. Don't make us repeat ourselves. Take the clothes off, starting with your coat."

Asami was silent and, based on the hoots coming from the room, apparently cooperative. Mako seethed and bruised his wrists on the cuffs.

"Spread your legs for us, doll."

"Oh, good idea. Girls are sneaky about hiding things."

Mako was contemplating setting the bench on fire when Lu finally said, "Okay, you can put your clothes back on."

There was silence. Mako took the lack of commentary to mean that Asami was complying.

"Face the wall and put your hands behind your back."

Lu led her to an interrogation room. Gang uncuffed Mako and grabbed him by the scarf, and they followed into the same room. Mako was shoved into a hard metal chair next to Asami, and his hands were cuffed to one of the slats on the back, just like hers.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked Asami.

She didn't seem to hear him. Her face and neck were as white as a funeral robe. Mako had expected her to be crying and angry, but this was so much worse.

"Why are we here?" Mako demanded.

"Yeah, let's cut to the chase," Gang said.

"We know you guys killed the Triple Threats," Lu said.

The chair seemed to grow even colder. Mako glanced at Asami, trying to signal her not to speak. From the look on her face, he didn't think that would be a problem.

"What?" Mako asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb," Lu said. "We've got witnesses and everything."

"Just admit it," Gang said. "Your girl here slept around with them, things didn't work out happily ever after, and the two of you bumped off her old flames."

"That's not true," Mako said. "You're making it up!"

"Are we?" Lu asked. "Then how come we've got enough evidence to put you two away for a long time?"

"Someone must be framing us, then," Mako insisted. "Where's Chief Beifong?"

"The chief's at home, probably getting some shut-eye," Gang said. "Why don't you two just confess? The jury will go a lot easier on you if you 'fess up to it."

Asami opened her mouth, and Mako braced himself.

"I want a lawyer," Asami said, so softly even Mako barely heard it.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Lu put his face so close to hers their noses touched.

Asami closed her eyes. "Lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Lu laughed in her face, spraying her with spittle she couldn't wipe away.

Gang joined him in chortling. "Now that's funny," he said. "Lawyer? You don't get a lawyer until you confess. Now, tell us the truth, and we'll get you your phone calls."

Asami pressed her lips into a thin white line.

"We're not saying anything without our lawyers," Mako said.

Gang slugged Mako in the jaw. Mako's teeth cut the inside of his cheek. He spit the blood onto Gang's face. It was totally worth it, even though it provoked Gang to start wildly punching Mako in the gut, the ribs, the eye. Lu finally restrained Gang.

"Come on, you taught him his lesson," he said. "Even we can't get away with murdering someone in handcuffs."

Gang stepped back and took a deep breath, wiping his bloody knuckles on his sides. "Yeah, yeah. We can let them sweat it out for a while."

"That's the spirit," Lu said. "Plus, they've got a visitor."

"Oh, right."

The two detectives left. Mako nudged Asami, but she didn't respond. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Asami whimpered.

"It's okay," Mako said. "They can only keep our hands cuffed behind our back for two hours max. That's the law."

"It's not that," Asami said. "My arms do hurt, but… oh! It's so embarrassing!"

"What is it?"

"I really need to use the women's powder room," she admitted.

"Hey!" Mako yelled. "Hey! We need an officer in here!"

Lu and Gang laughed from down the hall.

"How long can you hold it?" Mako asked.

"Not long. You heard what I told Pema. I really think there might be some lasting damage from, well, what happened on Varrick's ship."

Mako felt a sharp pang of guilt. He inhaled as deeply as he could and yelled, "Hey! It's an emergency!"

When no one answered his call, he slumped in his chair and scowled.

"Ohh, Mako!" Asami squirmed in her handcuffs. "I really, really don't think I'm going to make it."

"Just go," Mako said. "I bet the chief will make Lu and Gang clean it up, since they're the ones who left us here. Just do it."

"No!" Asami pressed her knees tightly together. "I'm not going to sit here and wet myself like a child!"

"It's not as bad if you do it on purpose. I'll do it with you."

"You'll what?"

"I'll pee my pants too."

Asami laughed and then quickly stopped herself. "That's really sweet, but please don't. I'd be so much more embarrassed."

"Fine," Mako said. "Suit yourself."

Asami twisted around in her seat, sucking air through her teeth occasionally. Once again, Mako expected her to be red-faced and flustered, even crying a little, but her face was as pale and dry as before. Despite her squirming, the floor under her chair was also dry.

"We'll file a complaint as soon as we get out of here," Mako finally said. "I'll help you do it."

Asami didn't answer.

The door opened, and Mako expected to see Lu and Gang, or even Chief Beifong, if they were lucky. Instead, Mako nearly tipped over his chair from shock.

"What are you doing in here?" Mako demanded. "And... how?!"

"Someone owed me a favor," Hiroshi said. "Asami-"

"I don't want to talk to you." Asami looked away. "You tried to kill me. I have nothing to say to you."

Outraged, Hiroshi grabbed her chin with his front-cuffed hands and forced her to look into his face. "I'm your father! How dare you look away from me when I'm speaking to you?"

Her gaze drifted in his direction, but her eyes were blank, unseeing. Mako wondered if she was as overwhelmed by bad memories as he was. He probably would have hated Hiroshi for grabbing Asami's face like that anyway, but that stupid waterbender had done the same thing while hurting Asami. Mako wanted to punch Hiroshi.

"It's it true?" Hiroshi demanded.

"Hm?" Asami asked.

"These rumors about you… cavorting around with gangsters. Tell me they're not true."

Asami closed her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, Dad. If you really think I'd willingly do anything like that, then you clearly don't know me at all."

"That's not an answer." Hiroshi scowled. "Tell me the truth, Asami. I'd rather have my daughter be dead than… than whoring herself out to bending gangsters!"

She flinched at his words. "Dad..."

Mako cleared his throat. "Even if the rumors were true, Mr. Sato, what would make you think Asami agreed to any of it? You Equalists were always complaining about benders mistreating nonbenders."

"No." Hiroshi crossed his arms. "Not my Asami. She can defend herself against a dozen benders."

Asami hung her head. "Just go, Dad. I don't have anything else to say to you."

The door flew open just then. Mako had never been so glad to see Chief Beifong, especially not when she was this furious.

"GET THIS PRISONER BACK TO HIS CELL!" she barked. "Why is he in here in the first place?!"

As an aide rushed in to escort Hiroshi out, Lin stomped up and down the hall. "Lu! Gang! Get in here this instant!"

The detectives skulked in, and Lu lit a cigar. He blew a puff of smoke into Asami's face, and she gagged.

"Oh no, please don't," she begged. "I'm going to be sick."

"Put that out!" Lin snapped, slamming the door shut.

Lu stubbed out the cigar on the table, but the damage was done. Asami strained at her cuffs.

"Oh, I'm really going to be sick!"

Lin stuck a waste basket under Asami's mouth just in time. Asami's eyes streamed, droplets falling from her chin. Curse words shot out in delicate, whispered little bursts between each heave. Mako heard the trickle before he saw it, and his fists clenched as Lu and Gang roared with laughter at Asami's predicament.

"Quiet!" Lin snapped. "Both of you, go get towels and a mop. You're cleaning this room up, or so help me-"

The detectives slammed the door on her, mid-sentence. Lin rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What a nightmare," Lin muttered.

"I'm so sorry," Asami said, clearly chagrined. Another puking episode interrupted her, but she continued speaking as soon as she caught her breath again. "I tried to hold it. I'm so, so sorry, Chief."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Lin squeezed Asami's shoulder. "Let it all out. Those idiots made this mess, so they can clean it up."

Lin freed both Mako and Asami from their restraints with a gesture. Asami took the bin from the chief, and Mako swung his arms around to restore the feeling in them.

"What happened?" Lin asked Mako. "How'd you get so roughed up?"

"How do you think?" Mako wiped blood from his busted lip. "They grabbed us off the streets like- well, like they were a couple of gangsters. They didn't even identify themselves until Asami started yelling for the police."

Lin growled in irritation. "Of all the incompetent- anything else I should know?"

"Yes! They strip-searched Asami in front of the entire precinct and then locked us in here for hours without water, a phone call, or a single bathroom visit! I'm filing a complaint on Asami's behalf!"

"I might be able to save you the tree," Lin said.

Lu and Gang returned just then, lugging a mop, bucket, and basket of towels.

"Close the door!" Lin shouted. "And get to work! I want both of you on your hands and knees cleaning that floor."

The detectives obeyed, but they rolled their eyes all the while. Lin handed a towel to Asami, who patted her face and then dried herself off without making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"So Chief," Gang asked. "When are you gonna question them about the murders?"

"I'm not," Lin said. "You two managed to assault and humiliate an off-duty police officer and one of the top industrial leaders of this city. Not only that, but you did so while questioning them _about a violent crime perpetrated against them_. I'm sure they're in no condition to answer questions right now. Go make yourselves useful and finish that paperwork backlog."

Lu and Gang left, lugging their cleaning supplies with them. Lin followed them. Mako tried to comfort Asami, but she was calmer and more collected than he was. He shrugged and sat quietly until Lin returned with a pitcher of water and some garments tossed over her arm.

"Here." Lin handed the clothing to Asami and poured two cups of water.

She pulled the curtains closed over the door and one-way mirror, and Asami changed in the corner.

"We'll have your clothing cleaned for you," Lin said.

"Thank you," Asami said politely. "I appreciate your help."

Mako drank a few gulps from his cup, clearing his mouth of blood.

"As you've probably already surmised, you're both persons of interests in a mass homicide case," Lin said. "Obviously, I didn't intend for the conversation to happen like this. I wasn't even expecting Lu and Gang to bring you in until tomorrow. Obviously they had their own agenda."

"They said some Triple Threats were killed," Mako said. "How?"

"We found them burnt to a crisp," Lin said. "Your names kept popping up in the investigation, and your alleged encounter a few weeks ago would give you motive."

"Well, we didn't do it," Mako said stubbornly.

"I believe you," Lin said, though her tone suggested that she didn't. "But tell me, Mako- you know more about the triads than most on the force. Have you ever heard of the Agni Kais castrating rival gang members before setting them on fire?"

"Sure," Mako lied. "Sometimes. If it's personal."

"That's what I was thinking too," Lin said. "The Triple Threats must have messed with the wrong girl. I'll bring in some Agni Kais for questioning, when I get around to it."

Mako could have sighed with relief. "Sounds good, Chief."

"I doubt we'll ever find the culprit, or culprits, as the case may be," Lin went on. "Especially since I'm sure the killers will be more cautious in the future. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Mako said. "Probably."

"Just as well. We're far too swamped to catch every murderer out there. Some of them have to fall to the wayside, and I'd sooner catch the real scum than this vigilante. Do you two want to file a report against the detectives tonight?"

"Yes," Mako said immediately.

Asami shook her head.

Mako shrugged. "I can do it tomorrow, I guess."

"I just want to go home," Asami said. "I'm exhausted."

"I'll come back in the morning, then," Mako said. "They shouldn't be allowed to sexually assault suspects."

"Trust me, I don't intend to allow them to," Lin said. "Let's get the two of you home. You can ride with me."

"We're actually staying on Air Temple Island," Asami said.

"Fine," Lin said. "I've been meaning to talk to Pema, anyway. This gives me an excuse. Let's go."

Asami stared out the window of Lin's Satomobile, pretending to be fascinated by the glow of the street lamps in the fog. Mako touched her shoulder, but Asami shrugged his hand away. He sighed and propped himself against his own window.

"Mako, have you applied for detective yet?" Lin watched him in her rearview mirror.

"No," he said. "Why?"

"Just curious," she said. "You should do that tomorrow when you come to file your report."

"Okay…" Mako said. "I will, I guess."

Asami began crying softly as they drove over Kyoshi Bridge. By the time they reached the ferry harbor, she was sobbing, both hands pressed over her mouth to mute the sound. Lin glanced pointedly into the rearview mirror, and Mako imagined her judging him for not taking care of his girlfriend.

"Asami-"

He put his arms around her, and this time she didn't resist. In fact, she turned and hid her face in his chest.

Mako was confused. Asami had felt okay enough to laugh and joke about her attack yesterday with Korra. And she'd been so calm at the precinct, even during the strip-search and the visit from Hiroshi and the whole wetting-her-pants-while-vomiting episode.

Yet there she was, bawling in Lin's backseat.

"Asami, it's not that bad-" Mako began, but that made her cry harder.

Lin rolled her eyes in the mirror. Mako patted Asami's back without comment.

"You should have wet your pants too," Lin offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I tried to, but she said she'd be more embarrassed by that," Mako said.

He thought he saw Lin smile.

As the ferry pulled into Air Temple Island, Asami began wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It was a shit evening," Lin said. "Don't apologize. I'll walk you two inside."

Pema was sitting with a cup of tea at the kitchen table. She rose and pulled her robe closed when they walked in.

"There you are," she said. "I was so worried about you two when you didn't show up after your walk. I called your homes, but no one answered, and you'd left all your belongings here... are you all right, sweetie?"

Asami nodded. "Yes, thank you. Good night, Pema." With that, she fled to the dormitory.

Pema turned to Mako. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"I need to talk to you," Lin said. "Mako, go check on Asami."

Mako pretended to follow Asami; in reality, he ducked around the corner to eavesdrop.

"Tea?" Pema asked.

"Yes, please."

There was silence while Pema filled Lin's cup.

"What on earth happened tonight?" Pema asked.

"It's a long story," Lin said. "But I wanted to tell you that girl could use some motherly attention. Actually, they both could."

"I picked up on that," Pema said. "But why?"

"It seems that some gangsters beat Mako and took liberties with Asami," Lin said.

"Oh, that's awful!" Pema said. "Tonight?"

"No, a few weeks ago. I only know because I went to check on Mako after he stopped showing up for work."

"Ohh," Pema said. "A few things are starting to make more sense now. But what happened tonight?"

"Republic City's finest," Lin spat out. "Two of my detectives- excuse me, former detectives- were supposed to pick them up for routine questioning regarding a murder spree someone seems to have taken against one of the bending triads. It looked like a typical rape-vengeance scenario, and the bodies were set on fire, so-"

"You don't think Mako killed them?"

Lin evaded the question. "Whoever killed those gangsters did the city a favor. The triads have been terrorizing nonbenders for decades. If someone wants to help the police by taking a few rapists and murderers off the streets, I certainly won't lose any sleep over it."

"But Mako looked like he'd been in a fight! What happened?"

Lin made a disgusted noise. "Resisting the police, if you believe my corrupt former detectives. The same detectives who stripped a rape victim naked in the middle of the precinct and then made her wet herself in an interrogation room."

"No! Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was. Her clothes are in the precinct laundry room as we speak."

"I can't imagine how upset she must be," Pema said. "Poor thing. She's been through so much."

Someone slurped their tea.

"I think that girl's in trouble, Pema."

"I know," Pema said. "I suspected even before I knew the whole story."

"Does she suspect?"

"It's hard to tell with her. But my impression was that she's in denial. She's pretending like everything's fine."

"You need to take her under her wing and help her resolve the issue," Lin said. "You know as well as I do that her reputation can't take a hit like this. She'll be ruined."

Mako didn't understand exactly what they meant, but their worry was infectious. He didn't like the way it made his chest hurt. He snuck down the hall to check on Asami.

She was crying in the shower. Mako sat on the closed toilet and ran his hand through his hair.

"Asami?" Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No."

Mako's shoulders sagged with relief. "Okay."

"It's just-"

Mako braced himself.

"I don't understand!" Asami wept. "They're police officers! They're supposed to protect us!"

"I know," Mako said.

"When they took me into that room, I was sure they were going to- to-"

"Yeah, I know."

"And they might as well have!" Asami knocked over her row of soap bottles. "Dammit! Oh, I'll straighten them tomorrow. Mako, how can they do that to anyone? How do you go from being a police officer like you to someone who strips girls naked and leaves them to wet themselves? I feel just as helpless and humiliated and violated as I did on the ship!"

Mako tried to come up with an answer to her question, or some really comforting reassurance, but all he could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

"I should have stood up for myself!"

"Against the police?" Mako asked.

"It was completely inappropriate! I should have filed a report after all. Who knows how many people they've done that to?!"

"Probably a lot," Mako said.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Asami fell onto her knees in the shower and wept into her hands.

"But… Lin said she was going to fire them!" Mako offered, touching her wet shoulder. "You heard what she said on the way here, and she told Pema they were soon-to-be former detectives."

"Good," Asami said. "I want them fired."

She turned off the water and stepped onto the straw mat. Mako watched out of the corner of his eye as she toweled herself down with the scratchy linen until she was an angry red all over, as if she were trying to rub a stain out of her skin. She wrapped the towel around herself and squeezed her hair out six times before storming out of the bathroom. Mako followed, collecting her clothing from the floor and dropping the bundle into the hamper. Asami still hadn't grasped that her servants weren't there to pick up after her, but Mako didn't think it was a good time to bring that up.

She had scarcely pulled her nightgown on when Pema knocked on the door. Mako let her in.

"Lin told me what happened," Pema said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, sweetie!"

"I'm fine." Asami climbed into the bed. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Do you two need anything?" Pema asked.

"Yes, actually." Asami rubbed her red nose. "Do you know of any good midwives in the city who aren't waterbenders? I think... I might be in trouble."

Mako dreamt that night that he was locked behind the one-way mirror, watching Lu and Gang tear Asami's stockings apart and shove their grimy fingers inside her. Asami didn't make a sound.

"Asami!" Mako shouted, banging his fists against the glass. "Get your hands off her! No! Asami!"

Angry tears tickled his cheeks. In the interrogation room, the detectives forced Asami onto the metal table. Mako kicked the wall. Gang held Asami's throat while Lu pinned her wrists.

"No, Asami!" Mako swore and banged his forehead on the shatterproof mirror. "Asami!"

"Mako, shh." Her voice was soft in his ear. "Wake up."

"No..."

"Mako, sweetie, it's just a dream."

Pema's voice startled him out of the nightmare. Mako opened his eyes. Asami was sitting up next to him in the stiff guest bed, while Pema and her three children peered at him in the lamp light. He realized he must have been yelling-and crying-out loud.

He wanted to run to the bathroom and lock himself in until he'd composed himself, but they were blocking the path. He pulled the blanket over his head and hid instead. He wiped his face and forced his breathing patterns into submission.

"I'll go make some tea," Pema said. "Come on, kids. Back to bed."

Asami lay down behind Mako, rubbing his back. "They're gone," she said. "You can come out now."

He pushed the blanket down. "Was I swearing in my sleep?"

"A little." She kissed the back of his neck. "It's okay, though."

"It's not okay," he said. "I can't protect you from anyone. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Asami hugged him from behind until Pema came back with tea. Mako wanted to ask Pema to leave, but hot tea did sound nice after his first crying episode in... years, at least. Pema joined them for a while, leaving every ten minutes or so to tuck the kids back into bed.

"You're not a terrible boyfriend," Asami said during one such break from Pema's presence. "At least, not so far, this time around."

"I wish I could make up for letting you down," Mako said.

"You haven't let me down," Asami insisted. "But if you want to take care of me, I could really use a hand to hold in the morning."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"I'm going to the midwife as soon as I wake up," Asami said. "I'm a little scared, because they might do invasive or painful things, and I might not be in my right mind once they start. Would you go with me? Please? I would feel so much better if you were there to look out for me."

Accompanying Asami to the midwife had been near the bottom of things Mako ever wanted to do, but when she put it like that...

"Yeah, of course I'll go with you," he said. "We're in this together."

Pema slipped back into the room just then.

"Well, it only took seven renditions of 'The Hungry Little Lemur,' but they're both finally asleep," Pema said. "Are you feeling any better, Mako?"

"Yeah," he answered truthfully. "I am. I think I'm ready to go back to sleep."

"Great." Pema hugged both of them and kissed their foreheads. "Sleep tight. Wake me up if you need anything."

Asami cuddled up to Mako. "Is that what it's like to have a mom?"

"How should I know?" He yawned.

"Because you lost yours later in life than I did."

"Oh. I don't know. I guess so."

"Either way, I think Pema just adopted us." Asami kissed his cheek. "Are you really feeling better?"

He nodded. "Wake me up thirty minutes before you want to leave," he said. "Wait, make that an hour. I want to drop off my application before we go to the midwife."

She kissed him again, this time on the lips, and five minutes later he was fast asleep on her shoulder.


End file.
